


He wants [needs] to be held

by riyayome



Series: Growing as a team [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable bean Lance, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Big cool grizzled Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Can we make that a tag pls, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Egg Laying, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance has many secrets, Langst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multilangual Lance, Mutual Pining, No actual rape/non con, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Other, Oviposition, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pole Dancing, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Protective Coran, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Krolia, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective lions, The lions make the team realize their mistakes, They love their smol Lance son, Top Keith (Voltron), tagging is so hard, tags may be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyayome/pseuds/riyayome
Summary: I feel like I give a lot away in the tags but I'll try to do a summary.---The team has never really acknowledged Lance's struggles and the Lions have taken notice. After his death protecting Allura being disregarded and the team continuing on their mission(s), the Lions decide they will act as the support Lance needs while putting the team in their place.During this journey, secrets are revealed, plans are discussed and a certain not so hot-headed, bigger, cooler and grizzled Keith tries to make sense of his feelings.---Just read the tags...I suck at summaries.





	1. Lion Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> What up Klance hoes? I needed more protective!Keith/possessive!Keith/jealous!Keith fics and after reading the entire archive database on these three tags, I finally said “Fine…I’ll fucking write some”.  
> Enjoy the f i l t h.  
> Canon kind of compliant, I mean s6 had me shook but fuck that “We goin home” and “I don’t have time for this Lance” shit.  
> Oh and Shiro be Shiro, aint no clones up in here hunty.  
> Lance-centric because no good boi deserved to be ignored while having died and running half the show.

Hunk eyed his best friend suspiciously. 

Bigger. Cooler. Grizzled. 

Those were the words he had used to describe his biggest rival. Well, he’d suppose he’d have to put quotation marks around the words rival now. He had his suspicions, rivalries often resulted from a lack of being able to properly process one’s true feelings. Looks like Keith and Lance were both incapable. He smirked to himself, he’d have to start a betting pool. 

Lotor had long been booted from the Castle ship and they had a lot to dwell on.   
Shiro had a body again and it was both terrifying and reassuring to know that his spirit had been contained in the black lion. He had always been with them in one way or another. Typical space dad. 

Keith had found his mom, who turned out to be a super cool bad ass blade member. And they had aged 2 years in a few months time within the warped time of a quantum abyss! Lance was evidently correct, Keith was a lot taller (surpassing Lance), buffer and… mature? It was weird how calm the Texan was about the whole situation. 

They were in the common area, eating some food goo and catching up/discussing their next course of action. 

Lance was strangely quiet, the food goo in his plate still piled high and his brows very slightly knitted together. 

Currently, Allura was asking Shiro about how it felt like to be a spirit inside of the black lion. They had just finished talking to Keith and Krolia about their 2 year expediated journey and had beforehand discussed anything and everything Altean with Romelle. 

Keith had shifted his eyes over to the now red paladin and was confused. Why was Lance so different? 

A little while later, a comfortable silence had fallen upon everyone. They were tired, and they could finally rest up for a short while before planning their next moves. Everyone was finishing their food goo when Keith decided he wanted to see how Lance had changed. 

“Hey sharpshooter, what did you get up to while I was gone?”

It took Lance a second too many to recognize the nickname which was already a red flag to Keith. After the second of telltale panic that had flashed across Lance’s features, he plastered on his signature smirk. 

“Nothing much mullet head, just trying to stay Gucci with the team and defeat the universe’s baddies” 

Keith smiled, and Pidge snorted and responded with a comment of her own. 

“One baddie booted, many more to go” 

Tired smiles matched each other all around the room. 

Except for Lance’s tired smile. 

Keith noticed that Lance’s tired smile looked more deathly, the boy’s cheeks looking much hollower than before. In fact, had he lost weight? The olive-green army jacket he wore over his baseball tee seemed to puff out around him. He looked very small and his eyebrows remained tense. 

What the fuck had happened while he was gone?

Suddenly, a roar was heard from the hangar, startling everyone. Nobody spoke, frozen in their places until Lance flinched hard and fell to his knees, face scrunched up and sweat beading on his forehead. 

They moved to help him when a much louder roar sounded from the hangar, paralyzing them in their places. 

Keith looked over to Lance, the red paladin wasn’t looking too great. 

“Lance, what’s happening? Can you speak bud?” 

Another roar. 

Lance convulsed and then stood up abruptly, anger flashing in his eyes. 

“FINE! I’M COMING YOU SHITHEADS, STOP FUCKING ROARING, MY HEAD IS GOING TO SPLIT AT THIS POINT” he yelled while making his way past the common room and through the doors, not even noticing the shocked faces that everyone had donned. 

Shiro blinked and recovered first. 

“Uh…I’d reprimand him for his language, but did he say shitheads? As in plural? Is he able to communicate with more than one lion? Because that’s incredible! Since when guys?”

The shock had turn into confusion as nobody had prior knowledge of this. 

Finally, Allura spoke. 

“Perhaps… he picked it up as I healed him from death? Although that has never happened to anyone before” 

Keith’s right eye twitched one. Twice. Three times. 

“HE DIED? WHAT THE FUCK?”

Keith listened to Allura tell him how Lance had shielded her from a catastrophic discharge which had resulted in his death. She had healed him and brought him back to life, but he had indeed, died. 

Hunk and Pidge looked shocked, it looked like they didn't know about the event in its entirety. Shiro clearly had trouble holding back his tears and Coran was already running down the hall to get to Lance. Romelle looked determined, as if pleased with Lance’s bravery. Krolia stepped forward and put a hand on Allura’s shoulder. 

“May I ask how you have helped him cope?” she asked. 

“…Ah-h! What? Um…well we haven’t really, I brought him back, he’s fine, we had a battle to continue and-“

“Your soldier dies in combat while shielding you and you do not aid him in coping? It does not matter that you have healed him, death is not something to be okay about after experiencing it. The Blade may have different protocol but even we know that stresses like these must be reduced and managed within our own in order to do well as a unit”

Allura sputtered and went quiet, realizing mistakes had probably been made.

Romelle shifted uncomfortably, not familiar with the situation or the space family. 

“Oh god” Shiro spoke. 

Everyone turned to him, a mix of emotions. 

“The clone…he treated Lance horribly, I remember he played on his insecurities and fed him lies... I-I”, tears fell from his eyes as he spoke. 

Keith lips were pressed into a tight line, he walked over to his brother and attempted to comfort and reassure him. 

Coran burst back into the common area, his eyes red and his cheeks tear streaked which shocked even Allura. 

“You have to come see this”. 

///

Everyone had followed Coran to the hangar where all the lions were. They had gasped, noticing all the lions had their particle barriers up and growled if anyone came too close. 

The lions had formed a circle, heads in the middle and seemed to be cuddling. 

Where was Lance?

Keith scanned the entire hangar and finally noticed a little blurb in the middle of all the lion heads cuddling. 

Lance had shed his jeans and army jacket and was in his blue baseball tee and blue denim short shorts that he must have had on underneath. Keith gulped at the sight of those long, caramel legs but frowned, noticing they seemed skinnier than normal. 

Lance was cuddling all the lions, giggling and conversing. At first, they didn’t think he could feel or talk to all of them and they were just reacting in unison, but as they individually attempted to reach out to their lions, Lance’s head snapped to them. Each paladin could hear not only their lion, but Lance as well. 

“Hi guys! Wanna join me in my cuddle sess?”

Before anyone could answer, almost immediately, they were forcefully pushed out of their lion’s minds and all five lions growled. 

As if they were not shocked enough, Keith’s cosmic wolf, (whom he had named Yorak), teleported into the room and over to Lance, joining the preening. 

Keith watched as his wolf leapt on Lance, licking his face and snuggling into his side, all while Lance was continuously being turned around by each one of the lions. Keith couldn’t help but feel jealous of all these overgrown space cats and his own dog.

“What in quiznack is happening?” Allura whispered.


	2. The many woes of Keith Kogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back bitches and I should be asleep rn but yalls comments and quick responses had my fingers making me feel guilty for not typing this out…

Everyone had been standing in the hangar witnessing the strange robotic cuddle session for a good ten minutes. Nobody knew what to say or what to do. 

“Should…should we go? Or…ask? but who do we ask? What do we ask?” Keith began rambling. 

Shiro put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Keith, calm down… I’m sure th-“

Suddenly the castle alarms began blaring. 

Lance finally stopped giggling and the lions paused their preening. 

“It’s an incoming transmission from the Blade” Allura informed. 

The team began shuffling back towards the common room in order to speak with the Blade only to look over at Lance. 

He had gotten up from the circle and began making his way over, only for the red and blue lions to slam their tails down, blocking his path. Growls went around the circle. Lance had his hands curled into little balls, pulled up to his chest, looking like a kitten being put in its place. 

“What the fuck? Since when has he looked so…so…” Pidge started, trying to find the words. 

“Language” Shiro warned. 

“…Cute?” 

It came out barely a whisper, but enough for the rest of the paladins to hear. Shiro had an eyebrow raised, Pidge and Hunk looked shocked, Allura looked confused, Coran had a creepy smile on his face and Krolia…well Krolia’s reaction came in steps. 

First, she looked at Keith and registered the word that came out of his mouth. Once she had registered it, she slowly turned her face towards the former blue paladin, then back at Keith. Finally, her lips turned up very slowly into an almost scary looking smile. 

“YOUR MATE IS THE RED PALADIN?!? MY KIT HAS A MATE? WE HAVE TO TELL THE BLADE! WE NEED EVERYONE DOWN HERE FOR A MATING CEREMONY, MY KIT IS OF AGE AND HAS A MATE!”

Keith regretted his entire being. 

“Guys! I’ll um…stay here…not that I have any other choice…go talk with the Blade! It’s probably important since they never waste their time or whatever… I’ll stay with Azul and the rest of the lions.” Lance exclaimed from his spot in the hangar. 

“Got it Lance! We’ll um…help you out soon bud!” Shiro yelled. 

Lance smiled and then turned back around. 

Who knew the mere act of turning around was a mistake. 

Krolia moved forward from her position within the group as everyone moved to leave and shouted. 

“STAY SAFE KIT-IN-LAW! YOU HAVE AMAZING HIPS AND A GOOD BACKSIDE! VERY LONG LEGS AS WELL I SEE! YOU WILL MAKE A GREAT MATE TO MY OWN KIT!”

Lance almost tripped, which made the situation even worse as Krolia hollered. 

He was beet red and clutched the hem of his shorts, attempting to cover himself. All attempts were futile as he was in denim short shorts.   
Keith was on the floor, trying to keep himself together. The rest of the team trying not to lose it. 

Lance, amazingly, recovered. He whipped around and smiled wide, exposing those pearly whites. He struck an obscene pose, popping a hip and putting his hand there. 

“THANKS MOMMA! I DON’T DANCE TO SHAKIRA FOR NOTHING!” he winked. 

Krolia winked back. 

Keith’s face was now pressed into the floor, he looked as if he was choking. 

“Keith, get up so we can go converse with the Blade, what are you doing? Didn’t I teach you how to be a proper Blade? Time-wasting behaviours in front of your mate! How will he know you can protect him?” Krolia scolded. 

Keith groaned. 

“Oh dear, you are not going into rut, are you? But you have not properly courted your mate, so I cannot allow you to spend your rut with him… did he cause your rut? Are you experiencing his pheromones?” 

Keith abruptly stood up, yelled and stomped away…probably attempting to preserve his dignity. 

“MOM, I AM NOT IN RUT AND THAT IS NOT MY MATE” 

The rest of the group simply followed him, trying not to explode with laughter. 

Krolia sighed. 

“Ahh young love”

///

The team accepted the transmission and were greeted by Kolivan. 

He nodded at Krolia and Keith, before greeting the rest of the team. His eyebrows furrowed as if finding something wrong with how they had presented themselves. 

“Is something the matter Kolivan?” Allura asked. 

“You seem to be missing one of your paladins, where is the red paladin?” he asked, stoic-faced. 

“He cannot come to the transmission right now, we are having a bit of a situation with the lions and he is…stuck…with them. What has happened? Has he upset you?” 

Kolivan’s eyebrows furrowed deeper, his face twisting into a scowl. 

“Why would he have upset me?” he sternly asked. 

Allura was thrown off guard and Shiro answered, trying to diffuse the situation. 

“She didn’t mean he would upset you, she was just wondering why you have asked for him. Our apologies.”

“Ahh yes, well, I have some news and I’m sure he would have been quite happy to hear it. Please relay it to him” 

This had everyone’s attention. How did Kolivan know of Lance to the extent where he would know what news would result in Lance’s happiness? 

Shiro remained professional and responded with an affirmation. 

“Firstly, the Blade will be docking on the Castle ship, with your permission, of course, Princess Allura. I will be able to converse with the ex-blue paladin more and learn from him. In exchange, I will have one of my top soldiers train him in hand to hand combat as he desired. I will not be bringing all of the Blade, we have groups everywhere stationed and taking care of things. They will give us updates on what is going on with the war. Secondly, I have many young soldiers in my troops who would like to attempt to court the red paladin. It will be a good opportunity for them to present themselves to him and attempt to woo his affections as we do as Galra. Krolia and Keith should be familiar with this.” Kolivan casually stated. 

Everyone’s mouths were hanging open at this point, shamelessly. Shiro had maybe even caught a fly. 

“Um, so let me get this straight” Hunk started, sounding almost drunk. 

Kolivan turned to him. 

“You’re coming here to learn from Lance and teach him Galra fighting… which is like okay, whatever…I don’t know when you and my best friend became so close so I’m going to need you to elaborate on that… and…and”

Pidge picked up where Hunk left off. 

“AND HE’S GOT SUITORS? OUR FRIEND HAS SUITORS? THAT WILL ATTEMPT TO WOO HIM? WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SPACE WAR! AND WHY DO THEY EVEN WANT TO? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING I’M SO CONFUSED?!” she exclaimed. 

“Language, oh my god Pidge, that is like the third time today” Shiro sighed. 

“DID SHIRO JUST SAY ‘LIKE’?” Hunk dramatically brought a hand up to his mouth. 

“You are correct. As for how we are acquainted, I’m not surprised you all do not know. You call him your friend and yet you probably are aware of a very small percentage of the red paladin’s skills and abilities. I’ve seen how you ignore him at coalition meetings. Why wouldn’t someone like that have suitors? As for timing, war is cruel. If we can find positive feelings during this time, the Blade thinks of it as a blessing. It absolutely should be acted upon. We may be strict, but we are not heartless. I suggest keeping a close eye on Lance from when I end this transmission to when I leave your Castle ship. It is in my sincerest of hopes that you all become able to see” Kolivan responded. 

Keith had slowly gone through multiple emotions. Anger, jealousy, discomfort, guilt, sadness. Surely, the team knew of Lance’s capabilities? His personality traits? What had happened while he was gone? He was going to find the underlying cause of everything. 

He looked around the room and the team had similar expressions, a mixture of confused and guilty. 

Keith looked into Kolivan’s eyes. 

“We’ll fix it” he muttered, his eyes intense. 

Kolivan nodded. 

“Before I end the transmission, I have also mentioned to Lance’s suitors that you are probably the strongest contender, but I cannot stop them from attempting to court the red paladin unless you mark him” 

Keith grit his teeth. Fuck it, Kolivan knew how he felt, he couldn’t lie to him. 

“I won’t mark him until properly courting him. Let them compete, I’ll take ‘em out” 

Kolivan smiled sinisterly and cut the transmission. 

There was a total of five seconds of silence before Keith was jumped by every inhabitant in the castle. 

(Except the one he wanted to be jumped by due to robotic cock-blockers) 

Hunk and Pidge were yelling into his ears. He couldn’t even make out what they were saying. Hunk clutching his shoulder tightly and Pidge trying to backpack onto his head, demanding answers. Shiro was in front of him with Coran, both of their eyebrows comedically raised and smiled dangerously in sync. Allura and Romelle were gushing behind Shiro, grinning up to their ears. Krolia was awkwardly trying to pet him, promising to help him win courtship and secure his mate. 

Matt walked in, rubbing his eyes. 

“Guys… so I think I found some ne- “, everyone’s heads snapped to him. 

“MATT, THIS BITCH LIKES LANCE!” Pidge exclaimed. 

Shiro was too excited to care about her language. 

Matt processed this new information for about 2 seconds before throwing himself into the group huddle where Keith was being squished in the middle, looking as grumpy as ever. 

“BITCH I KNEW IT! LANCE ALWAYS GUSHED ABOUT HIM FOR HOURS ON END WHILE HE’D SIT WITH ME AND THE ENTIRE TIME I’D THINK, THESE TWO HAVE TO BE SECRET LOVERS OR SOMETHING”

The siblings and Hunk continued squealing. Keith’s muttered “kill me” lost in the high decibels. 

///

The group was back in the hangar and was attempting to slide Lance a plate of food goo, but the lions growled at the offending plate and swished it away with their tails. 

“Hey buddy! Aren’t you getting hungry? Why won’t these guys let you eat?” 

Lance frowned and proceeded to do the cutest thing known to Keith. 

He walked up to Blue and pressed his forehead to hers and they both closed their eyes. The team froze, they had been doing that a lot lately and the scene was beautiful. 

When Lance opened his eyes, they seemed glazed, tears forming. 

Keith’s skin automatically began to turn purple, his Galran instincts telling him to comfort his mate.

“Lance” he said, cautiously. 

Lance kept his forehead on Blue’s and spoke. 

“They…they want you to cook me a meal. With real ingredients. Something homemade. I told them that that’s ridiculous, but they won’t listen to me.” 

Hunk’s face softened immediately. 

“He always cooked for himself or had me cook at the Garrison or when I stayed over. Making food together and sharing with loved ones was super important to him.” He smiled fondly, remembering their meals together. 

Allura continued to look confused, almost annoyed at the lions. 

Keith didn’t like it. 

“My mom and I hunted game and ate various plants while on our 2-year journey. I’m sure if we go to a nearby planet, we’d easily be able to get some meat and plants to make a meal” Keith stated.

His mother immediately clasped her hands together. 

“That’s a wonderful idea Keith! I’ll prepare us a small ship to leave immediately, we’re actually in a system that contains many planets that will have what we need”. 

Pidge turned to Lance. 

“Hey Lance! Hang in there! Your boyfriend and your mother in law are going to get food for you!” 

Lance smiled. 

“Okay! And I’m fine! They lions are giving me their energy. Keith! I don’t remember you asking me out hunty?” he smirked. 

“THE LIONS ARE TRANSFERRING ENERGY TO YOU?” Allura exclaimed. 

Keith turned around and began walking towards Lance, a smirk on his own face. 

Lance immediately brought his hands to his chest, eyes widening. He didn’t think the former red paladin would actually engage him in his playful banter!

The lions growled but kept their shields down. 

Keith walked into Lance’s personal space, the first person to get this close to him in a while. 

Lance hid his face in his hands. 

Keith slipped an arm around Lance’s waist- which he found to be tiny. 

He groaned and grabbed a hold of Lance’s arms and fastened them around his own neck. 

Lance snapped out of his haze and properly wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith’s grip on Lance’s waist tightened and he leaned into his ear. 

“Lance, do you want to go out with me?” he breathed. 

Almost immediately Lance breathed out a yes.

Keith pulled back, smiling. Lance wouldn’t meet his eyes. It was nice not being the flustered one for once. 

Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, Red growled which was enough to put a bit of space between them. She then flicked Keith away from Lance and put up her particle barrier, trapping Lance back into the cuddle circle. 

Keith lay in a corner. 

“COCK BLOCKED BY MY OWN GODDAM LION” he shouted. 

Lance began cackling. 

“Hey mullet!” he called. 

Keith shifted his attention to the cute idiot stuck on the other side of the particle barrier. 

“Go grab me some grub and we’ll make it a date, don’t want to make your hungry boyfriend wait too long huh sweetheart?” 

Keith was already halfway out the door. 

He was going to get that date. 

He went to a separate loading hangar on the other side of the ship. His mother already preparing a ship, Yorak messing around inside, adjusting soft materials into a circle to sleep in. 

He knelt down and looked at Yorak, scratching behind his ears. 

“Where the fuck have you been?”

He looked closer at what Yorak was snuggling with. 

Oh hell no. 

There lay his boyfriend’s pants and olive-green jacket. 

He had to compete with his wolf too?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment/kudos/suggestion! I read and reply to all! <3


	3. “Del thrigg d’Gal ga”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! I'm back! SO this chapter is quite long and it's because I'm going to be MIA for a week because I have two midterms and two assignments due this week and I'm already super behind because I haven't done anything yet ahahahahhahImgoingtodie. Love you klance hoes<3 
> 
> We love a procrastinating queen (not really)
> 
> Anyways so enjoy! I'll see you in a week-ish.  
> \---  
> ALSO I have no beta and I write these sometimes at 2AM in the morning so sorry for any small grammatical errors. Let me know if there are too many and/if they are distracting, I'll take the chapter down and re-upload it.

Keith paced the small area within the ship. His mother was piloting, and the small vessel didn’t need another pilot. The planet they were going to was only 30 dobashes away from the Castle Ship and hunting wouldn’t take them long. Keith just wanted to prove to his mate that he was a capable suitor, especially before those other Blade members showed up.

Yorak lifted his head lazily, sniffing Lance’s clothes like they were some weird version of catnip… but for cosmic space wolves.

He looked at his wolf annoyingly, not only was he nesting using Lance’s clothes, he had spent most of the day with the Cuban.

Krolia had noticed him scowling at Yorak and let out a hearty laugh.

“Do not fret baby Alpha, your Omega will not choose Yorak. He has already said yes to you”.

Keith’s scowl dissipated and in its place, he wore a puzzled look.

“Alpha? Omega? What does that mean?” he asked.

“WHAT? What do you mean, ‘what does that mean?’ You are of age kit! You know what it means! Did your father not talk about the warm-blooded egg-laying vertebrates and the honey-making insects?”

“…You mean the birds and the bees?”

“YES, THAT IS WHAT I JUST SAID!”

“OF COURSE, I KNOW ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES! WHY ARE WE EVEN CALLING IT THAT? OH MY GOSH MOM! IM ASKING YOU WHAT AN ALPHA AND AN OMEGA ARE?”

“I SWEAR TO WHATEVER EARTH GOD YOU BELIEVE IN, THAT I WILL CRASH THIS SHIP AND DRAG YOU OUT OF THE RUBBLE BY THE EAR!”

Keith sighed.

“Okay, let’s both just calm down and talk this out when we land” he suggested.

His mother’s exasperated expression grew fond.

“You sounded just like your father just now” she smiled.

Keith felt a small smile creep up on his own features as he began to run his hands through Yorak’s fur.

///

Lance rested his head on Red’s tail, his right hand on Blue’s head (she had curled up behind Red) and his left hand on Black’s paw which she had stretched towards him. The Green and Yellow lions were on either side of his legs.

“Guys, I’m bored and starving! Black says to have patience, but I think that’s just propaganda she learned from Shiro…”

“HEY, THAT IS NOT PROPAGANDA!” Shiro defended. The Black paladin had adopted a rather bizarre persona since finding out about Lance’s suitors. He seemed very... the on edge, goofy dad that would break the hands of the suitors as he shook them.

Sounds about right.

“So, Lance, we just talked to Kolivan”

“Yes, I am aware Pidgeon, what did he say? I miss him.” Lance smiled.

Everyone turned to look at Lance from where they were lazily lounging at the far end of the hangar, confused, and done with the situation. He looked so fragile and graceful. Nothing like how they had seen him before. Seeing him being put on display by the lions in his most comfortable state had sparked something in all of them. They had begun to realize how much work Lance did to keep them together, to keep them sane. He was always carrying Pidge to bed when she fell asleep in weird places, always up late. She had always seen him as a brother (and that was typical brother behaviour), but she realized, he stayed up, lingering in the shadows of where she was working, waiting for her to fall asleep or better yet, distracting her so she would. He always allowed Hunk to release his stress and loosen his shoulders with quiet chit chat and cuddling, sometimes cooking. He went to Coran often, the older man seeing Lance as a son. He’d ask him of various Altean customs, clothing, architecture and loved hearing him talk. He’d have little gossip sessions with Allura and the mice and Allura had told them he had taught her a few Earthly hairstyles. He was good at styling and braiding hair due to his own sisters back home. He argued playfully to Keith because that was his way of getting Keith’s mind off things, letting him indulge in his hot-headed personality. He often faked feeling tired or injured to Shiro, to force the other man to take a break and nap himself. He had even created a Space dad code amongst Hunk, Keith, and Pidge, each of them taking turns making up problems that would somehow force Space dad to take a nap.  Matt was new to their team and yet, Lance had him figured out the moment he had joined the team. He’d bring him milkshakes and have long conversations with him, stemming from small talk and extending to how Matt had survived in certain situations. Even Romelle had expressed how welcomed and comfortable she felt to share her stories with him.

They had altogether, realized that this was not the only things the lions wanted them to realize.

The other thing was if Lance had been doing all this for them, who was doing these things for Lance? Who was managing his stress? Making him take naps? Indulging in his hobbies or personality traits with him?

Well, it was evident that they had failed miserably, and so the lions were taking that responsibility, taunting them.

///

A few dobashes later, Allura found herself staring at a holoscreen.

“Permission to dock, Princess Allura” came Kolivan’s voice.

“Permission granted”

Allura watched as the Blade’s small fleet of ships came uniformly together to dock on the Castle ship.

Suddenly, the Castle ship rocked abruptly to the right, knocking Allura off her feet.

“KOLIVAN! What was that?” she asked, pulling herself up.

There was static and a delayed response. She furrowed her brows and looked at the holoscreen, seeing nothing.

Then the alarms went off.

Her eyes widened, her ears hearing the pitter patter of her team’s footsteps as they filed into the room.

“Princess Allura, I’m afraid I have bad news. Prince Lotor is here with a fleet of Galra.” Kolivan’s pissed off voice came through the screen. The Blade had backed away from the Castle Ship and had their defenses activated.

“Kolivan, we’ll be there to join you as fast as possible”

He grunted in approval.

She quickly turned to the paladins and ran towards the hangar.

“PALADINS, TO YOUR LIONS! NOW! PRINCE LOTOR IS ATTACKING!”

“Whaat?! Didn’t we just deal with him like a tick ago?” Pidge groaned.

“Well according to him, it’s been a dobash” Hunk answered.

Keith and Pidge looked at Hunk.

“Hunk, did you just…?” Keith asked.

Hunk simply shrugged his shoulders while running.

They had made it to the hangar to see the lions with their particle barriers up. Lance turned to them frantically.

“GUYS! WHAT’S GOING ON?”

“PRINCE LOTOR IS ATTACKING US, WE NEED THE LIONS WORKING NOW! CONVINCE THEM PLEASE!”

Lance nodded, determined. He walked over to Blue, tapping her paw. She brought her forehead down and he did the same.

“What the hell Lance? Get to Red, you lion whisperer!” Keith yelled.

“Blue won’t let me go! You’ll be piloting Red!”

“WHAT?!”

“Don’t question his orders Keith, he has direct commandments from the lions” Shiro chimed in.

The other lions deactivated their particle barriers and allowed their respective paladins to board. Red allowing Keith to board in place of Lance. The paladins rushed inside and flew off to join Kolivan.

Allura was on the other side of the particle barrier that Blue hadn’t deactivated.

Lance stepped away from Blue, frustrated.

“Blue! You have to listen to me! Either you let me pilot you or let Allura pilot you! What if they need to form Voltron! They are facing Prince Lotor!”

The Blue lion gave a slight shake of her head.

“Okay, how about Allura pilots you and Keith took Red, so that means I will stay safe on the Castle ship with Coran! Just this one time. You all will be protecting me!” he tried again.

Blue grunted, letting down her barrier, seeming to agree with his proposal.

“Lance, I’d much rather have you pilot as you’re much better than I am, and I prefer to lead from the Castle ship, but I’ll take over this one time and abide by her wishes” Allura stated.

“Thank you, Princess”

Allura quickly went into the Blue lion and flew off to join the rest of Voltron who was already engaged in combat with Prince Lotor’s fleet. They were communicating with Kolivan and the rest of the Blade who was there to map out strategies.

Lance walked over to the control room, finding Coran, and fitting himself with an earpiece.

An unnamed Blade opened a channel with the rest of them.

“Kolivan. This is Davzi. I managed to intercept a message that the main fleet was sending to one of the smaller ships. I’m currently decoding it and I should have in the next few moments” she spoke slowly as if working on multiple tasks at once.

“Great work Davzi. Let us know once it’s been decoded. Hopefully, it will help us. I want the rightmost fighter covering more of the middle, we will not fully engage just yet” Kolivan stated.

The Blade and Voltron were both in defensive states, wanting to find out more about the attack and if fully engaging was the sole option. The Galran fleet didn’t appear to be using full energy and remained at a distance. They were not closing in on them and it was quite suspicious.

“Ugh! What are they up to?” Keith huffed.

“Patience yields focus Keith, keep a sharp eye out” Shiro responded.

“Uh, if you hadn’t noticed Space dad, our sharp eye is stuck inside the Castle”

“Huh? What do you mean Pidge? … OH, YOU MEAN LANCE. Sorry, sorry. Yes exactly, since our sharpshooter isn’t here, and we don’t know what’s going on, I’m going to need you all to be extra focused.”

“Yes dad” came the reply from three paladins.

“Why do you all address Shiro as your father when he isn’t your father?” Allura asked.

“Don’t worry about it Princess” Hunk replied.

///

Matt, Lance, and Coran were listening to the channel, but their own microphones were off. They didn’t want to add any unnecessary commentary as they were not out there and did not want to distract unless they picked up any changes the team didn’t on the radar. Matt had a nervous look on his face./p>

“Uh…Matt… it’s okay dude, don’t be scared. They’ll take care of the fleet, we’ve survived for so long, I’m sure we know what we’re doing even if it feels like we’re not sometimes. Also, the Blade are here with us! So, everything will be f- “

"Thanks, Lance." 

Lance was a little taken aback at how quickly Matt sent an appreciative smile his way.

"Are you worried about something?" 

“Hey, it’s cool if you don’t want to tell me, man. Just know, I’m here for you. I know we haven’t known each other long but Pidge is one of my best friends so that should be enough to know that I’m trustworthy yeah?”

Matt nodded. It was silent for a couple minutes. Lance awkwardly staring at his socks. He wore hello kitty ones today. They were super worn out, but his favourite socks.

“I know Pidge is one of the smartest people to ever exist but I worry for her. We were just reunited and she's out there risking her life while I'm in here”

Lance whipped his head to look at Matt who had hidden his face in his knees and his arms were wrapped around his legs.

“Hey, I know the feeling. I used to think about my family and how they must be feeling right now. Hell, I still do. But, I'm not alone here and Pidge isn't alone here and you aren't alone here. We have our own space family here and we'd all do anything to support each other. Green chose Pidge for a reason and it's because her lion knows who Pidge is and what she is capable of doing. And you're amazing Matt! You survived through so much and I'm so happy we found you, we wouldn't be able to do half of this stuff without you. It's okay to be scared, I think we all are but just know that no matter what happens, no matter what obstacle we run into, we all have each other's backs. "

Matt looked over at Lance and pulled him into a hug.

“I get why you're such a hot commodity with the lions, you're just a stream of sunshine aren't you?”

Lance squealed, hugging Matt, flinging his noodle arms around Matt’s neck and turning red.

“Oh my gosh, shut up!“ Lance sputtered.

Coran looked up from the holoscreens for a moment and smiled.

“I do agree that Lance has the rare ability to ease tensions wherever he goes”

Matt nodded, agreeing with Coran while Lance shook his head.

"Everyone is amazing around here, sometimes they just need to be reminded of that" Lance explained. 

///

“Davzi! We need that intel NOW!” Kolivan’s voice boomed over the channel.

“I am sorry! I had to stop decoding to protect the left flank. Just a few more moments!”

“Wait… what the fuck are they doing?” Keith asked.

Lotor’s fleet was slowly increasing the distance between them and the Castle ship.

“It’s almost like they’re waiting for something, so they can flee” Allura noted.

“Message decoded! It seems very strange, I am almost doubting my ability. The message says:” Davzi started.

_“Del thrigg d’Gal ga”_

“Get my non-Galran jewelry?” Krolia muttered.

Kolivan grunted.

“Well that seems useless… perhaps they were not discussing battle strategy?”

“Or maybe it’s a reference to Royal Galran jewelry customs. I was reading up on this in old archives I hacked into and apparently, since being a half Galra, Lotor was never permitted to wear the Royal jewels that are traditionally not native to the Galra” Pidge explained.

“That would explain it perfectly Pidge, but why are they attacking us for these jewels? Allura, do we have them on board?” Shiro asked.

“I do not know. What do these jewels look like Pidge?”

“There was never a specific shape, but they were colour specific, various shades of blue as blue pigment wasn’t available on Daibazaal”

“I suppose that yes we have blue jewels, many are embedded into my own jewelry. There is one in the headpiece I wear around my head, oh my, are they after my crown? I will never give it up!” Allura exclaimed.

“Thank you for the information Green paladin. We have been away from our species for so long, we do not know their customs or what was of their customs. Good job deciphering the code Davzi” Kolivan acknowledged.

“Anytime, sir”

“No problem dude!”

“Why is my team so unprofessional?” Shiro muttered.

“Shiro, calm down, we’re like teenagers dude” came Hunk’s teasing reply.

Shiro sighed.

“I am going to try to open a channel straight to Prince Lotor. I need clarity on why he’s here” Allura’s voice interrupted.

Before she could do so, a live casting appeared onto their screens, they quickly accepting, knowing it was Prince Lotor.

“Prince Lotor! I will never let you have my crown!”

Lotor looked at her with an eyebrow raised for five seconds and then burst out laughing. He then walked off camera and pulled out his own crown. It was very extra looking, with blue jewels embedded everywhere, the gold barely visible.

“Why, Princess Allura, greetings. I don’t know why you would ever think I would want your measly looking crown when I have a much better one” he managed to get out in between laughs.

Allura huffed, annoyed with the situation. Everyone stood by, listening.

“So why are you attacking the Castle ship then?”        

They watched as Acxa made her way over to the Prince and began whispering in his ear.

“Ah I see, one of my generals has told me she left a beautiful message for you to decode in order to distract you. Now that I see which message it was, your outburst brings me even more humor”

Keith’s eyebrow raised on the phrase “in order to distract you”. He could see the black lion back up a bit, as if also cuing in on the message. It could, however, be a ploy.

“You see Princess, I did indeed come here to collect a blue jewel. And you all couldn’t have made it easier.”

Hunk moved the Yellow lion in front of the Blue Lion.

“Do not fret Yellow paladin, the jewel I wanted is already in my possession.” Lotor laughed.

A sickening feeling grew in the paladin’s stomachs. The Blade were quiet, listening and waiting for the situation to clear itself.

“Zethrid, let me see my jewel”

Muffled noises were heard in the background, but the jewel nor Zethrid could be seen.

“Ahh yes”

Lotor looked straight into the camera.

“ _That perfect deep blue”_

Keith’s eyes widened in realization.

“THAT BASTARD HAS LANCE!” he shouted over the channel, the Red lion roaring with him.

That’s when the enraged yelling started.

“WHAT? KEITH? HOW DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION?” Shiro demanded.

They looked back at the screen and Lotor smiled and reached out for something off camera. He brought was his hand was holding into the camera.

A beautiful and thin caramel wrist.

Keith had forgotten to ask Lance why he had lost so much weight.

Hunk had forgotten to cook him his favourite foods because he too had noticed how his best bud had lost weight.

Shiro had forgotten to reprimand Lance for not eating as much.

The wrist struggled and tried clawing at Lotor’s hand, Lotor didn’t even flinch.

Hunk exploded.

“WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY BEST FRIEND, GET YOUR PURPLE LOOKING YELLOW EYES UGLY ASS BACK HERE YOU FUCKER, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PUMMEL YOUR FACE INTO THE GROUND!” the Yellow lion roared with him.

Pidge began threatening too.

“GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK YOU BITCH!”

Shiro couldn’t believe it. He had let one of his Space kids get taken.

“Lotor” he started, his voice cold.

“Give us Lance back, what do you want?” he asked.

Lotor blinked and then laughed.

He looked into the camera again, yanking the wrist he was holding on to.

Zethrid and Lance came into view. Lance was still in his blue baseball tee and denim short shorts. He also donned some hello kitty socks and Zethrid had an arm around his waist from where he was lifted off the ground and one around his chest. If he attempted to flail around, one squeeze from Zethrid knocked enough air out of his lungs to stop him.

“I just wanted an exotic blue jewel to add to my collection. I am royalty of course.”

He smirked, and the fleet worm-holed out of the star system, taking Lance with them.

The Lions went berserk, as well as their paladins.

Keith was outraged.

“THAT HULK LOOKING WOMAN WAS HOLDING HIM AND LIFTING HIM OFF THE GROUND! SHE COULD CHOKE HIM! HOW DARE SHE TOUCH MY OMEGA?! HOW DARE THEY EVEN THINK THEY CAN TAKE HIM? GET HIS COORDINATES NOW. WE’RE GOING AFTER THEM NOW!”

Red was roaring, flying in fast circles where the Galran ships were.

Blue let out a loud wail, silencing them all and turned unresponsive.

“I…I can’t feel her anymore.” Allura got out.

Shiro sighed.

“GUYS! IF THEY TOOK LANCE, WHAT ABOUT MATT AND CORAN? THEY HAD TO HAVE INFILTRATED THE CASTLE!” Hunk screamed while he sped off towards the Castle.

Kolivan had already docked on the Castle, not wanting to waste time expressing emotion. He was also extremely angered by the former blue paladin’s kidnapping. However, now was the time to act. They had to get him out of there as soon as possible.

The Yellow lion abruptly landed as well.

The Yellow paladin barely skittered out and ran at full speed down a hallway.

Kolivan followed him, instructing the rest of the Blade to stay outside and on the defense.

They made it to the holo screens and found Matt and Coran sound asleep on the floor.

The Yellow paladin knelt to them and checked for their heartbeats. Kolivan glanced at them and then looked around the room. A glint of light caught his attention and he picked up an empty bottle.

“They are merely asleep, this is a sleeping gas or an anesthetic.”

The others came into the room, Allura looking at the bottle.

“He is right. They will wake up in a few vargas”

Shiro and Allura began moving the two unconscious men towards the common room sofas. The Black lion had hauled the Blue lion back.

The group had scowls on their faces.

Kolivan turned to them.

“I have a plan”

///

“GIRL, ZETHRID, BABE, STOP WOMAN HANDLING ME” Lance whined.

“Fine, then do not run”

“Sure”

Zethrid released her arms, dropping Lance.

He dove under her legs and bumped right into Ezor.

“Oh my gosh hi! You’re so cute! And small! Your skin is so nice! And your eyes!”

Lance blushed.

“Ahh…erm…thank you?”

Zethrid merely turned around.

“No more running human.”

“The name’s Lance”

Ezor hooked their arms together.

“Okay then Lance. No more running! Where will you even run to? There are Galra guards everywhere! Besides we aren’t going to hurt you!”

“You aren’t…?” he asked, nervously.

“No! Of course not! You are the Prince’s jewel, we’d never hurt you!”

Lance’s blood boiled. Was he being objectified in space? Lord help him. Well might as well try to take advantage of the situation and play into their kindness so he could help his team as much as possible when they came for him.

“Okie!” he replied happily.

They stopped. Ezor clasped her hands together and started cooing. Zethrid puffed out her chest.

“What a cute Omega!” they gasped.

Lance was confused. He was no longer Lance but Omega? What did that mean?

They hooked arms again and led him down an extravagant corridor and into an even more extravagant room. It was huge, had an indoor balcony and there was an array of things everywhere.

They seated him on the big fluffy bed, the sheets were a royal purple and velvety smooth.

“So, before you dine with the Prince, we need to a health check-up to make sure you’re alright and then we need to make you look presentable,” Ezor stated.

Lance nodded, still processing the fact that he was kidnapped. He didn’t know how to act.

“You’ll start by bathing yourself and applying the proper hygiene practices. When you are finished, we will have lain out undergarments for you to put on. Once they are on, pick out your favourite aftercare creams and body lotions and we will assist you in putting them on. After that’s done, we will choose an outfit and cater it to your liking. Then, we will style your hair and do your makeup. The last and most important part of Galran royalty wear is the accessories, we will have a huge array for you to pick from at the end, as well as offer any modifications.” Zethrid explained.

“We have all the needed equipment for the health check-up here, one of the druids will be up soon to do it” Ezor added.

Lance blanched. A druid? A black magic performing crazy person? Like the witch Haggar?

Ezor noticed his discomfort.

“Hey, calm down. I told you that we wouldn’t hurt the prince’s jewel, right? So don’t worry, that means we’ll protect you too!” she giggled.

Lance nodded, attempting to look as if he had his shit together.

Soon after, there was a knock on the door.

Zethrid hollered out a “ZA?” which Lance figured meant “YES?”.

In entered a druid woman. She didn’t look so scary, despite the fact being dressed completely in black, her dress long sleeved and ragged-edged.

“Hello. I am Vania. I will be doing your physical examination” she stated with a smile.

Lance nodded, and she got to work. He could recognize some of the tools she was using. She checked his heart, his blood pressure, his head, and neck for any strain.

“Alright I will have to inspect your body now, please remove your clothes”

“WHAT?” Lance pulled his arms around himself.

“You may leave your undergarments on”

Lance blushed…his shorts were super short, didn’t they count? He looked back up at her and saw patience in her eyes. Whatever, she was a doctor, right?

He slowly peeled off his clothes, his shorts coming off and his shirt coming off.

As soon as his shirt came off, Zethrid and Ezor turned around, red-faced.

He was confused but allowed the druid to look his body over for any injury. He felt super exposed.

She finished, satisfied with seeing no injury.

She handed him a full body suit to put on.

“Put this on and enter that healing pod over there. I’d like to do a scan on your internal organs”

Lance nodded and got into the suit, Zethrid and Ezor turned back around and watched him get into the pod.

The scans were conducted in five minutes. Lance stepped out of the pod. The druid frowned while looking at the scan results, raising panic in Lance’s mind.

He sat on the bed, back in his normal clothes, waiting for the results.

“Tell me, paladin, what species are you?”

“Human”

The druid frowned again.

“Do you have an Alpha?” she asked.

“Uhh…what does Alpha mean?” he asked.

Zethrid and Ezor burst out laughing. Zethrid’s laugh scaring him.

“She means, has someone claimed you? You know, do you have a lover?”

Lance sputtered.

“Well…not officially… I have a date, but you guys kidnapped me before I could even go on that. Nice timing guys, I finally get a date and you guys kidnap me. Couldn’t you do it when I didn’t have the mullet’s attention?”

“Mullet?”

“Don’t worry about it”

The druid furrowed her eyebrows.

“If you are not bonded young Omega, then you are a rare human who is hermaphrodite then?”

Lance’s eyes widened.

“H-how do you… know that… “he stuttered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I can see in your full body scans. You have sex organs pertaining to both sexes as well as an opening in between your anus and penis which is your vagina. I am also able to see a womb.”

Lance had tears in his eyes. Nobody was supposed to know this.

He felt violated.

“…It almost reminds me of the morphology of an…” the druid trailed off and then looked at Lance.

She quickly grabbed him and pricked him with a needle. He cried out and she quickly collected the drop of blood.

“OH MY GOD, THIS IS A BREACH OF PRIVACY, I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” he cried, tears falling down his face as he began to make his way over to the druid.

Zethrid caught him.

“There is no shame in being yourself. Accept who you are and what you have, stop wasting time on things you cannot change” she said to him.

Then she hugged him, to his surprise. Ezor came and hugged him as well.

As much as he felt super weird being hugged by his enemies, he agreed with her. Who cares if he was hermaphrodite! He had the best of both worlds, bitch.

The druid gasped.

They turned towards her.

“What is it, Vania?” Zethrid asked.

“He is part Altean! I knew it! All Alteans are hermaphrodite!”

“Woah woah woah, what the fuck? No, I’m not, I am 100% Cuban and human, thank you very much, your scanner is broken…do I looked pointy eared and British?” he sassed.

The druid raised an eyebrow, this kit was out of line.

She held out a baton with inscriptions on it.

“Hold it”

Lance began to reach out when Zethrid’s arm blocked his path.

“No, we cannot hurt him”

“Not to worry Zethrid, I will grab it from him before it can hurt him. It may trigger the lacking Altean gene expression”

Zethrid nodded and Lance became scared. Was this small baton going to beat him up?

He held it and it was like the air was forcefully taken from his lungs, his knees buckled as he sank to the ground, suddenly very weak. He very slowly began to feel small pinpricks of pain before the baton was snatched out of his grasp. He took a huge breath in, gasping for air. He crawled away from the druid.

“DON’T COME NEAR ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN! YOU’RE TRYING TO KILL ME WITH BATONS!”      

The druid raised an eyebrow again and walked over to him. She pulled him up to his feet with one hand and walked him over to a mirror.

“Here’s what you actually look like, Paladin”

Lance looked in the mirror and almost choked.

His eyes had turned cyan, brighter than even maybe Allura’s. The original deep blue could be found in the middle, in distinctive patterns. His skin was the same, only brighter looking, more flawless. His hair had tufts of white mixed into the short dark brown curls, one side of his bangs being entirely white. His ears were elongated and pointy, he chuckled, they would now be considered pretty by his two favourite Alteans. His markings were the same cyan as his eyes, two decorated either cheek on his face, two were found below his collar bones, he found one on the underside of this ribcage. Two more decorated his hip bones and one was dangerously close to the middle of his pubic bone. One was on his lower back, very suggestive looking. He found some on his legs and feet as well.

He didn’t hate the transformation. He was glad that the fact that he was hermaphrodite was explained. He had spent years stressing over it, seeing doctors, being bullied, being afraid of dating.

He hated that he was probably not biologically his mama’s son.

And that hurt.

He sighed.

Well no time to brood about it right now. He had to get back to his team.

“Okay guys let’s get dolled up,” he said, turning to the Galrans.

They smiled and nodded. Vania packed up her stuff, handing him copies of his reports (although they were printed in Galran, he could always get Kolivan to translate).

“You are completely healthy, I hope to see you soon young one” she stated. She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before leaving.

Lance was completely bewildered. He always thought that druids were horrible, evil creatures, and manipulated everything and anything they could get their hands on. He was careful not to be too trusting though, they could just all be acting.

“Okay! Into the bath for you! We’ll leave a selection of undergarments in the attached dressing room. Feel free to choose whatever you’d like and then come join us down there for outfit picking, hair and makeup!” Ezor said enthusiastically.

“Gotcha!” Lance replied, doing his signature finger guns.

Lance stepped into the dressing room and undressed quickly before opening another door into the bath. He gasped. There was a huge tub with what looked like jacuzzi jets. He learned how to manipulate knobs and went through bottles to find shampoo, conditioner, hair masks and body washes. He chose sweetly scented formulas and began lathering, moisturizing his whitened locks. He felt his ears as he washed them, they felt so strange and new. Washing over his markings was very...interesting. He learned they were very sensitive… His dick looked the same to his joy. He went through some more stuff and found disposable razors.

“YES!” he cheered.

He had always shaved his legs, arms, underarms, and privates since the beginning of time. He had seen his sister do it once and wanted “baby smooth legs”. The hair he grew wasn’t very thick anyway.

He got to work and afterward, found an exfoliating scrub to use.

He did a face mask as well and found a tube with buttons on it. When he pressed a button, air would come out of the tube.

“It’s a hairdryer!”

He dried his hair and brushed his teeth after finding a brush and what looked to be toothpaste. It tasted minty, so he assumed he was right.

He then washed off his face mask and patted his skin dry. He put on a robe and headed towards the dressing room to put on undergarments. He’d probably just put on a pair of boxers.

He entered the dressing room and turned the light on, and all around him on racks were various sets of interesting looking lingerie.

“WHAT?” he silently screeched.

There were every type and colour or lace he could think of, one pieces, two pieces, polka dots, crotchless, bralettes everywhere…

Well, he wasn’t really against it. To be honest, he kind of liked frilly clothing.

He chose a deep burgundy set that would compliment his skin tone. The bralette was lacy and had several crisscrosses in the back. The panties were very sheer and lacy as well, tiny, barely covering his dick. He’d always want to tuck his dick back towards his butt, but his vagina had always made him insecure. Fuck it. He carefully attempted to half tuck and surprisingly, did not feel uncomfortable. The panties a cut out design on his rear, in the shape of a heart. The deep burgundy colour reminded him of Keith, he’d gladly wear his for him.

He exited the dressing room, a bit self-conscious.

Ezor hooted and hollered.

“You look great!”

“Thanks, guys… why the bralettes though?”

“Huh…because you’re an Omega of course…typically Omegas wear bralettes for support? Unless you don’t need to? Well, not like you’re breeding so I guess you don’t really need to” Ezor casually stated.

“B-breeding?! I am not pregnant!”

“We know young one, calm down. You do not have to wear it if you do not wish to” Zethrid said.

“No, it’s alright…”

“Good, sorry the selection was limited, you’re just so small! Most of those were custom made!”

Lance grimaced. He was not small! Well okay, maybe compared to the Galra he was. Galran women and men had towering heights.

“Okay let’s do clothing now!”

Ezor moved to open another door which was filled with racks and racks of clothing.

“GIRL IS THIS A WALK IN CLOSET? I’VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE! THIS IS BIGGER THAN MY ROOM!” Lance cried.

Ezor picked out a frilly pink frock.

“This is cute!”

Lance took one look at the dress and ushered them out of the room.

“Guys, you obviously don’t know how to work with my skin tone, let me handle this”

Around ten dobashes later, Lance emerged from the walk-in closet.

“I’m ready for hair and makeup!” he exclaimed.

Ezor screamed, high-pitched.

“YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! YLIK!”

Lance was dressed in a formal outfit. It had a deep blue collar with a beautiful cyan jewel in the middle of his neck. It had short dark puffed sleeves with light blue lace lining the edges. The tunic underneath was white and laced up the front with a brown leather string. Two deep blue belts wrapped around his waist over the white tunic, displaying his small waist. The belts had cyan jewels embedded in set distances apart from each other. The sleeves extended to a deep blue overcoat that had two long tail ends. The edges of the coat were embroidered with a geometric pattern, going up the sides of his body. The bottom of the coat also had a small layer of light blue lace. He had black shorts on which hugged his ass amazingly and stopped mid-thigh.  He had deep blue thigh high socks on, small strips of skin exposed between his shorts and the socks. His boots were deep blue, laced up with the same brown leather string on his tunic. There were cyan jewels embedded into the back heels of the shoes. He had on blue lace gloves that stopped at his elbows. There was a blue flower crown in his hair, the middle of the flowers were the same cyan jewels.

Ezor was squealing and even Zethrid seemed impressed.

“I clean up well, don’t I?”

“YLIK, YLIK! SUPER YLIK!”

“What does ylik mean?” he asked.

“Sexy” Zethrid answered.

He turned red but attempted to smirk anyway.

“Thank you Ezor”

“Okay makeup! I’m an expert but we can do it together!”

Lance and Ezor worked together on the makeup look. He did his foundation, concealer, contouring, highlighting, powder, and blush. He chose a peach blush that complimented his skin tone.  Golden highlighter lay on the high points of his cheeks, bridge of his nose, cupid’s bow and inner corners of the eyes. Ezor did a smoky eye look but it was a bright cyan blue that darkened into a deep blue into the outer corner. Lance did cat eyeliner, making it sharper than a needle. He did his mascara and Ezor applied some natural looking false lashes. They lightly filled in his brows and applied a light mauve lipstick, downplaying the lips but giving them a rosy look. They finished with a setting spray of some sort, it looked very strange to Lance but Ezor reassured him it would set the makeup.

For his hair, Ezor said she liked the curls so they just added a bit of moisturizing oil to define his curls and he resettles his flower crown on top of his head.

The final part was the accessories which were apparently the most important part.

“We can also do any modifications you would like,” Zethrid said.

“Modifications? Meaning?” Lance asked.

“Any type of piercings, tattoos…body modifications. Just how you already have your ears pierced with a hole on each side”

He clutched his ears. How did they know?!

“Is it safe?”

“Of course, Ezor and I are both licensed and trained. We can show you our certificates”

Lance thought for a bit. He did love piercings. He had two himself and had planned to get more but then he got sucked into space. This could be his only chance. Gosh he was probably going to regret this. You’re in enemy territory Lance! Freaking remember that!

“LET’S DO IT!”

“Okay we can do the body modifications first, clean and disinfect, finish your accessories and then let you rest and eat since piercings can take a lot out of you”

“Cool!”

Lance was shown a list of all possible piercings. He blushed looking at the dick/vaginal piercings. No way he was getting one of those! He was more drawn to ear piercings.

“The procedure will also be painless as we are using Galran numbing agents of the highest degree so it’s best to get what you want now”

Lance’s eyes lit up. He was going to get a lot of piercings.

He decided on an industrial on his right ear, along with a second and third lobe, a snug, a daith and a helix. For his left ear, he had a line of three top helixes, second and third lobe, rook, forward helix, and an orbital. He also wanted to get his belly button pierced and get dermal piercings lining his collarbones in groups of 3.

The piercings were done with clean needles and were very much painless. A silver industrial bar with screw in balls and a cyan jewel in the middle was placed in his right ear. A silver sliver wrapped around his right helix, a dangly cyan and silver earring was placed in his first hole and his second and third holes had silver rings with embedded cyan crystals. The daith was in the shape of a heart and also had embedded cyan gems in it. The snug had a cyan flower in the middle. On his left ear, the line of three helixes were all white silver studs. All three lobes were identical to the right ear. The rook had a curved barbell in, a simple silver one with screw in balls. Forward helix was a small cyan ring. The orbital was a silver ring with black silver flowers on it. His belly button got a simple curved barbell with a bright white jewel and a black screw on ball. They decided to cut his tunic into a crop top, so he could show it off. The dermal punches were three bright white studs in a line under each collarbone.

He looked fabulous as fuck.

“Would you like any tattoos?”

“No… I mean yes, but I don’t know what I want, I feel like that’s a later thing for me” he explained.

They nodded and moved to pick out accessories. His piercings were cleaned and feeling good. They gave him plenty of cleaning solution and cotton pads. They also gave him anti-inflammatory pills to get the swelling down. And applied a salve that would speed healing.

They found matching cyan and silver bracelets and slipped them on his wrists. He wore several rings, blue, black, and silver. One had a huge rose on it with black vines that lead down his finger. Jeweled bobby pins pinned his flower crown in place and skinny silver chains were added around his head. Those same chains were draped around his waist.

When they were done, Ezor clasped her hands together, standing in front of him.

“I’d do anything for you”

He blushed.

They brought him soup which he found to not taste terrible and put a Galran movie on the holoscreen. He lay in bed in warm, soft blankets and they got him whatever he wanted.

He did, however, dread what was to come.

He wished for his team to show up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely Galran language references found here:  
> http://voltronrising.tumblr.com/post/152316628505/galran-language-appendix-a-english-to-galran  
> Galran name generator:  
> http://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/voltron-galra-names.php  
> \---  
> Thank you so much for reading, see you guys in a week! Love you<3  
> Leave your comments/suggestions below and I will respond! Thank you for all the amazing comments you've left so far.


	4. Lotor begins his game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yall so Im back but I am beyond pissed off right now like yall have no idea, if you’re here just to read the fic, feel free to skip this 
> 
> Anyways so life update, yall know how I had two midterms a month ago and two assignments? Well I sacrificed my grade on both assignments in order to study more for the midterms… The first one went okay and the second one honestly was shitty. But anyways, so I got an email the morning after the midterm from the prof saying some students had cheated and so we all have to redo the midterm. Now, my next week which was supposed to be free, I was writing a midterm. Which would be fine, but literally 6 days later I have another midterm from another class and then two assignments again. What even. The week after? Finals. Anyways so I’m done now and amazingly angry. Writing this fic does release some stress tho but again, sorry if there are errors, if they are super distracting, let me know and I’ll reupload the chapter. 
> 
> To make matters worse, season 7 had me crawling into a hole and dying temporarily. 
> 
> Love you Klance hoes <3 We will be forever canon, no matter what. 
> 
> ~SLIGHT SEASON 7 SPOILER DON’T READ IF YOU DON’T WANT TO~  
> Oh! Also, I was super conflicted about the Shiro/Allura/Matt relationship in this story (even though it’s not really in the spotlight) because of Adam but then the creators just ended him so…there goes that. I love Shadam/Adashi so I kind of dislike having Shiro/Allura/Matt… I think for this book I won’t really mention it too much and I’ll fix things in the next one? What do yall think? This totally threw off my initial plans. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
>  *･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　　✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

Keith stared at the vegetation and meat he had hunted. It sat in the kitchen, untouched. He was just about to begin preparing a meal for Lance (with Hunk’s help of course) when Lotor had attacked. He was beyond angry, it scared him how much rage he could exhibit.

His mother told him it was normal since his Alpha thought of Lance as their Omega, but he had to keep a level head. They talked about Alphas/Omegas whilst hunting and he had been red the entire time.

Apparently, the Galra had dynamics and there were three different types. His mother was an Alpha, so it wasn’t a surprise to her that he was also an Alpha. Apparently, the way he was born was not the way he previously thought as well. All Alphas, females included, had penises with knots. His mother had inseminated his father, but it wasn’t even insemination. Apparently, after Galra knot their mates, they pass _eggs._

_Through their dicks._

_There were underdeveloped and unfertilized eggs in him right now._

They were small right now and only swelled and exited prior to knotting.

He paled upon hearing those words. That sounded painful and strange and not familiar.

His mother reassured him it wasn’t usually painful, and it might be a lot different for him considering he was a hybrid.  He had developed a knot during those two years away, but he had just thought of it as normal Galra biology.

He had been curious as to how his father was able to fertilize an egg and how they did not end up with a whole litter.

His mother explained that Galra semen does come out with the eggs, but it’s to invoke physical changes in their mates. When Galra see someone as a prospective mate, they begin courting and releasing pheromones. The other party, whether Galra or not, if they respond to the pheromones, begin to experience physical changes. His father had experienced these changes in response to his mother’s pheromones and had developed traits like an Omega’s.

Now, this didn’t mean that Lance would also be an Omega. Lance could end up a Beta or Alpha. All dynamics could become pregnant, there wasn’t one specific dynamic that bore children as a primitive job. That wasn’t very efficient or conventional. However, it was easier for Omegas to get pregnant as they had wombs right off the bat to house the eggs. Alphas and Betas had the capability to shift or develop wombs depending on the pheromones exhibited by themselves and their mates.

So, dynamics weren’t even stationary. They were well, dynamic. The Galra had evolved the ability to switch dynamics to favour one thing over the other.

Now, dynamics are used as slang and expressions. Krolia called Lance an Omega since he was the prospective mate of her son who was an Alpha. Now Lance could be a Beta or an Alpha as well, but she still used the world Omega because it had become slang for mates.

“You’re the Alpha to his Omega” was an expression used to describe the love of two mates. The two could both very well be Betas or Alphas or Omegas.

It’s because dynamics didn’t hold any value to anyone since a relationship between any two (or sometimes more) dynamics was possible.

Now all this made Keith’s head spin. The Galra had dynamics but at the same time, they didn’t. Apparently, Alteans were similar and they didn’t care to the point that Allura hadn’t even mentioned she was an Alpha, Coran a Beta. (At the moment of course).

It made sense why he always felt pissed off around her.

His mother had also explained that although many eggs are released during knotting by the Alpha, few are often fertilized, the rates being like human rates. Twins, triplets, etc were possible but rarer than just one baby. Whoever chooses to carry the eggs, (it can be an Alpha, Beta or Omega) must allow them to incubate in their being for a few weeks. Soon after, the viable egg will stick and the rest of them must be expelled, something the Galra called the “unviable birth”. The viable egg then further develops inside the womb of the carrier until it is ready to hatch. It then must also be expelled and then it hatches outside of the womb usually in a nest made by mates.

Alphas, Betas, and Omegas had distinct scents and usually, you can tell who’s who by their scents. Each dynamic had certain behaviours but they weren’t exclusive to that dynamic. Yes, Omegas nested especially during their heats, but Alphas and Betas nested too. Alphas had ruts and Betas could have either heats, ruts or simply nothing. Heats and Ruts were usually experienced when mates wanted them too. There was a higher chance of an egg sticking (pregnancy) during heat and rut simply because there was fornication for an entire week. Heats and Ruts were usually a honeymoon thing for the Galra, something lovers did together to solidify their relationships even if a pregnancy wasn’t the goal. (They had protection of course, and they simply didn’t knot during intercourse).

Galran eggs were highly adaptable and interspecies compatibility was extremely high. His father had responded to Krolia’s pheromones and he had developed a pseudo-dynamic as an Omega. He had carried Keith.

Keith’s mind was blown. He knew that evidently, being out in space and among so many diverse creatures, there was no way that reproduction was the same as on Earth but the fact that it applied to him made his head spin. He had never known this about himself. Lance didn’t know either, would he still want him if he did? He’d have to go through physical changes… give up what he knew as a normal Human and Keith didn’t know if Lance wanted that.

Well, it was something he’d have to brood about later, it was time to put Kolivan’s plan in gear.

“This is Keith. I’m in position. Is Davzi ready?”

“Keith, Davzi is good to go. Remember to keep your earpieces in and report at the times given even if you have no new information” Kolivan’s voice instructed.

“Got it”

 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

 

Lance was bored. He had gotten ready for whatever meeting or interrogation with the Prince and he hadn’t been called for. He was convinced that their plan was to pamper him and then end him. He kept his guard up while attempting to look like he was playing right into their scheming. Although, his anxiety was beginning to get the better of him. The tips of his fingers were numb and tingling, that horrible hole in his chest was there and his eyes wouldn’t stop occasionally darting around. His legs wouldn’t stay still either and his throat felt funny.  His panic was building, and he was trying to take deep breaths to keep it under wraps, his pills were back in his room on the Castle ship in god knows which galaxy.

Lotor’s generals had hung out with him for the first bit, complimenting him and teaching him how to use the holoscreens to watch different Galran movies and shows. Then they had left, excusing themselves to attend to other matters. He had an array of snacks and meals close by, he had tasted all of them, some tasting similar to certain Earth foods.

They had left him with a little button to press if he needed anything. He felt like he was on vacation.

After what felt like forever, Ezor burst through the door, looking a little hysteric. It had startled him, the tension in his shoulders becoming borderline unbearable.

He hid it well, as that was what he was accustomed to doing.

“Prince Lotor is ready for you. Please allow me to escort you” she spoke with a formality she didn’t have before.

Lance looked to her and nodded.

They hooked arms and exited the room and made their way down the hall, passing many Galran guards who all looked stoic. Lance felt so small among the Galra.

They turned and there were no guards down this hall, it was, in fact, more of an alleyway almost. Lance realized Ezor had detoured. She spoke softly.

“The Prince…he used to be an amazing person. He was good, good like you guys. He cared about innocent Galra, he didn’t want this war. You maybe saw these sides of him the little time he was with you. As he was forced to take charge by his Father, he was trapped between what looked like a betrayal to his people or serving his people. He chose the latter against his will and decided to kill the good part of himself. Since then, he hasn’t been the same. We were all friends before he took charge, and this isn’t him. So, what I’m saying is, I’m scared for you. He’ll do anything for his father. Please don’t try anything too risky… I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. You know of the horrors that the Champion went through yes? I do not wish that for you Lance. I am not saying you are weak, but you are so small and Omegan, it is in my nature to protect you. Lotor will not care about this. “

Lance blinked. He didn’t know who to trust but Ezor seemed so genuine. He was usually very good at reading people and so far, Ezor and Zethrid seemed real to him.

He nodded at her and smiled.

“Got it, I’ll try to stay out of trouble. Thanks, Ezor, you are really sweet”.

He shivered when he thought of all the horrible things that happened to Shiro. He understood that war changed people and the fact that the Prince had been different before was definitely something believable to him. He felt bad for the generals, they seemed to be Lotor’s friend group before he went through his personality change. They probably missed him.

Sometimes the fact that they were in a real space war didn’t register with him. There were moments when it was thrust into his face, when it was so overwhelming he wanted to combust.

The turned down again and were back into the bigger hallway. The Galran guards raised their eyebrows as they walked by, staring at Lance. Ezor immediately picked up on their confusion,

“I can’t be rough with the Prince’s jewels, now can I?” she remarked, lacing some artificial venom in her voice.

The guards smirked and nodded, still eyeing Lance as if they were going to consume him.

He looked to the ground and held on to Ezor’s arm, her grip tightening on him as if to calm him.

Eventually they arrived at a grand looking door, there were jewels embedded into it and it was huge. Two hulking guards stood on either side of the door with long Galran spears in their hands.

“I have brought the Blue Paladin jewel for the Prince, as he requested.”

The guards gave grunts of approval and hovered their hands over holoscreens that appeared on either side of the door. The door opened slowly after that and Ezor led Lance into the absolutely lavish looking room.

It was huge.

There was a lounging area with sofas and large holoscreens. There was also a kitchen and dining area and then a hallway to where Lance presumed the Prince’s quarters were. Everything was mostly purple, blue jewels here and there. The drapery and tapestry were amazing. All the materials in the place were expensive looking. The decoration included vases, paintings, glassware. Lance looked around in awe.

Ezor unlinked their arms and yelled something in Galran.

She then gave his hand a squeeze and told him to be careful.

Lance heard a response back in a gruff voice. Then the Prince emerged from the hallway rubbing his eyes, donning only a robe.

He looked at Ezor and nodded then he looked to Lance and stared at him for a good minute.

Finally tearing his eyes away, he looked to Ezor and plastered the most sinister grin on his face.

 _“The Blue Paladin is Altean?”_ he asked.

Ezor paled for a split second, completing forgetting that the Prince didn’t know.

“Yes, partly. The druid caught it earlier and used one of the old weapon batons to expose it”

The Prince’s grin only grew wider.

“Excellent. Leave us.”

Ezor nodded and left the room solemnly.

Lance had been left alone with the Prince, dreading his every move. The Prince stayed a few steps away from him and seemed to be looking him up and down. After what seemed like eternity, he spoke.

“Do they know?” he asked.

“Huh?” Lance replied.

“Is your team aware of your Altean heritage, blue jewel?”

“…No”

“Excellent”

The Prince was handsome, anybody with eyes could admit that, but there was something sinister about him. The way he spoke was unnerving to Lance and he couldn’t help be finicky with his hands.

The Prince came up close to him, one hand encircling Lance’s waist and the other harshly gripping his jaw and tilting it upwards to look him in the eyes.

“You were beautiful before but now your beauty is even more accented. I will not ask anything of you yet as this seems to have altered my plans. Let’s have a chat with your team and see where they are at with locating you.”

Lance couldn’t dare reply. He didn’t want to even move, the Prince was so close to him, their lips merely inches apart.

He realize, however, that the Prince was waiting for some sort of affirmation, so he gave a quick nod, squeezing his eyes shut.

The Prince smiled, and Lance couldn’t help but shudder.

“Wonderful, stand here please. And may I say, your clothing is magnificent.”

Lance muttered out a small thank you to which the Prince beamed to.

“Cover up your markings with this covering serum and wear this hooded cape to hide your ears. I want to see if they’ll be able to tell from your eyes alone”

Lance caught the small bottle he was tossed and found a mirror. Lotor then secured the cape around him, pulling up the hood. He then returned to where he was told to stand.

Lotor pulled up a holoscreen, pressing a few things here and there. Then a much bigger one popped up in front of Lance, a few feet away. Lotor then came to stand behind him, his hands resting on Lance’s shoulders, pulling their bodies flush together. Lance let out a yelp from the sudden movement but still didn’t dare to move.

The transmission was answered swiftly, Allura’s angry face appearing on screen. Upon seeing Lance, she gasped and backed away, revealing the rest of the team, some catching their breaths from running to receive the transmission. Their eyes widened and that’s when the yelling started. He heard his name over and over, questions asking if he was okay, about his clothing, about his new piercings. There were also blade members present.

He furrowed his eyebrows together.

Keith took notice and hushed everyone, his own cheeks a dark red from Lance’s look and yet his face looked incredibly pissed off.

Keith then looked straight into the screen.

“Lance”

Lance locked eyes with him and began tearing up. That was his mullet.

“Are you hurt?”

Lance was about to answer when he felt the hands on his shoulders squeeze. He looked up at Lotor, seemingly looking for permission.

Lotor smiled and looked straight at Allura.

“You’ve trained him well”

Allura glared at him.

The pressure on Lance’s shoulders seized.

“Of course, you may speak to your team, blue jewel”

Lance looked straight at Keith, his eyes watery.

“I’m extremely hurt we didn’t get to go on our date!” he exclaimed.

Everyone’s eyes widened, and solemn smiles went around the group. Even when he was captured, Lance managed to attempt to ease their worries.

Keith snorted.

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise. Now, are you hurt?”

“You better mullet. No, I am not hurt” Lance answered honestly.

“Lance buddy, I miss you so much. What is all that jewelry on your ears bro? Don’t tell me the Galra branded you?!” Hunk said worriedly.

“I miss you too buddy but don’t worry I’m okay. These are my new piercings, I was asked if I wanted them, don’t worry!”

Keith choked a little bit, obviously loving the new look.

Meanwhile, Coran and Shiro were about to explode.

“Lance are you sure you’re okay? You wanted those piercings? Don’t get too comfortable there! What if those piercings are laced with something?”

Lance was about to answer when Lotor spoke.

“We would never harm our blue jewel. He is too beautiful. Dressed himself up and modified his ears a bit”.

Keith looked ready to murder Lotor, he was starting to turn Galran. Shiro, Coran, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Kolivan and some of the other Galra were donning similar looks.

“Get your hands off of him” Keith spit out.

Lotor chucked.

“I see. So, he is your mate, blue jewel?” Lotor asked, turning Lance around.

Keith growled.

Lance shuddered. Keith growling made him weak in the knees. It was extremely strange.

Lotor took notice and let out a growl of his own and Lance completely dropped to the ground.

Krolia rushed into the room at the other end and let out a warning growl of her own. It was much more intense that those of Keith and Lotor. Kolivan was visibly shaking in anger, nobody had ever seen the Blade leader lose his composure.

Krolia ran in and joined Keith in his sharpened gaze.

“Omega” she breathed.

Allura gasped in shock but instead of asking questions, let out a soothing rumble to attempt to get Lance to respond. He was completely on the ground, shaking and tears were dropping from his eyes which were clenched shut. Lotor was standing over him, smiling.

Hunk, Pidge and Shiro didn’t understand what was going on and despite their increasing worries, they couldn’t dare ask. Instead, they called Lance’s name softly, Hunk beginning to cry.

Allura let out more rumbles. Krolia then joined, followed by Keith and Kolivan. Coran, who had been too shocked to even register what had happened, also joined in.

Slowly Lance was able to get up. He wiped his eyes and smiled at them. His Altean genes were now being expressed and were a million times more sensitive than usual, especially to dynamic interactions.

Once Lance was up, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro were talking with him, sending him reassuring messages. Lotor enjoyed watching the Galrans and the Alteans try and calculate why Lance had reacted the way he did, how he was able to shift into an Omega if Keith and he hadn’t even interacted in any physical way. Scowls made their way onto their faces, Keith began lowly growling.

Lance looked to him and cooed, he didn’t even know he was doing it. It was a natural response to calm his Alpha down.

Keith immediately stopped and looked at Lance with the most awestruck look on his face.

Lance was red and even more confused.

“Did you touch him?” Krolia snarled.

Lotor scoffed.

“How unbecoming of you to assume. You know that even if I did, it wouldn’t have the same effect as unfortunately, the beautiful blue jewel does not feel anything for me”

It was Coran who saw it first.

Keith and Lance were still looking at each other, love in their eyes. Lance didn’t know what was going on, but he was on board if he felt this amazing after comforting his boyfriend.

“Lance, my boy. Look at me” Coran said softly.

Lance snapped out of his haze and looked to Coran.

“Hey tío, how you been?” Lance smiled.

“Lance, your eyes dear. They have been altered.”

Lotor let out a laugh.

“I should’ve known the old man would figure it out first”

Everyone held their breaths around the circle. Alterations? Was that Lance standing in front of them their Lance? Was he holding back the real pain?

“Although you are wrong when you say altered. I have nothing to alter, the blue jewel is positively perfect” Lotor starting, snaking an arm around Lance’s waist, the other one playing with the strings that were tied into a perfect bow to keep his cape in place.

Everyone could only glare, Coran and Hunk looking sad.

“Don’t hurt him please” Hunk breathed.

“I am not hurting him, I am merely showing you the blue jewel’s real beauty”

Lotor’s hand tightened on Lance’s waist, causing him to flinch. He pulled the string, undoing the bow entirely. The cape fell to the floor. With a swipe of his two thumbs on Lance’s cheeks, the serum was also removed, the cyan marks glowing through. His whitish brown hair was visible, his eyes glowed even brighter, pointy ears and Altean marks.

Allura was already on her knees, tears forming in her eyes.

Coran had tears streaking down his face.

The rest of the team were positively entranced. Their friend had always been Altean?

“How? Lance… have you kept this hidden? Our scanners, they never picked it up…the crypopods… You… you are one of us, Lance. You are a part of our family here of course, but you are also a personal part of Allura and I… our dying kin, they have given you to us”

Lance was crying.

“No…no! I didn’t even know! The druid made me hold some sort of baton because she couldn’t properly explain my biology or why I was reacting to pheromones despite being human. That’s when the traits made themselves apparent. I don’t know how they were hidden nor did I know of them!”

Coran nodded, holding onto Allura who had stopped crying and had a fiery determination in her eyes.

She looked straight at Lotor.

“Give us back our family member, **_now._** ”

Lance shuddered and then immediately looked confused.

“Why Princess, an alpha voice will not work on another alpha, you should know this”

Lotor then turned to Lance.

“It seems blue jewel does not know of the dynamics and is constantly confused. Now that won’t do. We’ll have to send him off to Ezor to have a biology lesson.”

The other side of the holoscreen went mad.

“GIVE US OUR LANCE BACK, YOU ASSHAT!” Pidge yelled.

Keith was snarling, teeth bared, fully turned, yellow eyes with black slits.

Kolivan’s claws were clutching onto some poor blade member, attempting to keep his cool.

Hunk and Shiro looked ready to kill.

Lotor simply smirked.

“I want all the lions given to me”

Lance beat all of them.

“FUCK NO!”

Lotor smirked some more, ignoring whatever the other side of the holoscreen was yelling.

He advanced onto the ex-blue paladin, Lance had backed himself into a wall. Lotor roughly grabbed onto the nape of his neck and dragged him back to where he had been standing before, in front of the team. 

Hunk was screaming.

Lotor flicked a button on a small remote he had hidden in his coat pocket and an immobilizing field came around them, completely paralyzing Lance.

His team’s cries could be heard, and it broke his heart. Lance tried to be strong for them and put on a face as if he was unaffected.

Lotor came up behind him, Lance was in the standing starfish position, his limbs outstretched.

To Lance’s horror, Lotor began to strip him.

Keith screamed and growled, frantically trying to grab the Prince’s attention, was offering himself for the Prince to kill, yelling anything and everything.

He started with the formal coat, shrugging it off Lance’s shoulders. The cropped shirt followed, which had already revealed to the team that Lance was wearing lingerie underneath his clothes. His shorts were quickly shucked down his legs, thigh highs and boots following. He was left in lacy open back panties and a bralette. The flower crown still resting on his head, all his Altean marks on display.

There was not a single person on the Castle ship who was not in tears. Even Kolivan had streaks going down his cheeks, not matching with the scowl on his face.

Lotor looked into the screen.

“And when I said, he did not need to be altered…”

He ran a hand on Lance’s bare stomach, playing with the strings that tied together his panties.

“I meant he did not need to be in **any physical way** altered. Isn’t that exciting, ex-red paladin?”

Lance visibly flinched when Keith’s canine teeth had pierced his own lips when he bit them out of frustration. He was sobbing and angry.

Lotor went to grab a beautiful gold collar. It had blue jewels embedded into it. He secured it around Lance’s neck and called for Ezor.

Ezor came in, her eyes trying to hide the pain she felt for Lance.

He handed Ezor the gold chain that was attached to Lance’s collar and deactivated the immobilizing field, Lance finally being able to move his over stretched limbs.

“He needs a biology lesson, go give him one. And by all means, go ahead and have fun if it’s tempting”

Ezor nodded but felt sick to her stomach. She would not touch Lance.

Lotor turned back to the screen and felt triumphant upon seeing the state of the team.

This.

This was how he was going to break Voltron. From the inside out. His time there had taught him many things.

And as an added measure, it would probably weaken the Blade as well!

Two birds with one stone. He was on a roll.

“Since you did not take me up on my offer, I think I shall keep the blue jewel. He is rather beautiful and seems to have a liking for half Galrans.”

Keith was screeching now.

The transmission was cut.

 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

 

The team was in hysterics, everyone either sobbing, gasping or on the ground.

Pidge finally came around and spoke.

“I’ve got a signal on the location, I was able to decode and track it with Davzi using the information they were able to get from the Blade’s spies in the empire. Thanks to the transmission, we can skip ahead of the plan and directly get to Lance”

The team looked to her and nodded. Shiro patting her on the back and her turning to hug him. Others joined the hug, Krolia dragging Keith in, muttering something about packmates needing to soothe and strengthen one another during hard times.

Keith whispered a “we will find him, we are going to bring him home, to us, to his family”.

Shiro added a “and we will make sure he knows how much we appreciate and love him”.

Everyone couldn’t agree more, whispering their own thoughts about what they would tell Lance when he came home.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! <3 
> 
> Also, it isn't just you, the tags got kinkier. 
> 
> By the way, if you see a "u" in some words and you think it's not supposed to be there, I am Canadian, therefore it is supposed to be there. Also, I speak French first and English second so if some sentences are weird I think it's a reverse syntax problem.


	5. Two similar gameplans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, please enjoy Chapter 5.  
> P.s I know I’m late, I apologize.

Lance was cold, and his left arm was numb.

Ezor had a vice-like grip on his arm, one hand clutching his left bicep and the other had brought his hand up to her own, she was grasping their conjoined hands right under her chin. She seemed shaken up, more shaken up than he was which he thought was funny considering the situation. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that because of their height difference, this put him at an awkward angle. They were walking, he didn’t know where to. They passed by guards who kept hooting and hollering at him in his half-nude state. He couldn’t bring himself to care, too overwhelmed by the earlier events and by Ezor maintaining the feeling of pins and needles in his arm.

However, he was cold and couldn’t help it when a shiver trekked down his body.

This caught Ezor’s attention and her head snapped back to him, almost as if she had just noticed he was only wearing flimsy, thin and lacey lingerie.

She halted, finally letting his arm go and turned to one of the guards in the hall. The guard grinned at her and she grinned back, the two of them displaying some very sharp teeth. The guards had on what could be equated to capes and she carefully undid the cape, pulling it off the guard and wrapping it around Lance.

She reinstated her hands on Lance, but this time opting to put both on Lance’s shoulders.

Then, with that same venom-laced voice she had used earlier, she justified her actions.

“The prince doesn’t want to share just yet, no hard feelings,” she said while winking.

The guard looked him and up and down, nodding at her.

“It will be quite the day _when_ he does decide to _share_.”

Horror dawned upon Lance as he realized what this looked like to anybody else. He had just come out of Lotor’s quarters without any of his clothing. He had come out in lingerie. The Prince wanted him to parade around the ship like this. The chain to his collar which had previously been dangling was hooked around Ezor’s right wrist. He had been stripped in front of his team, _in front of Keith._ Would he even want him anymore?

Oh no. He was freaking out, he was freaking out and he might have an episode. A panic attack, right here, right on an enemy Galra ship controlled by Prince Lotor where he had no medication and nobody to help him.

Ezor must have noticed his internal struggle because her hands eased the pressure on his shoulders and they began walking more swiftly.

They entered a different room. Ezor let go of him rather quickly and gave him a moment to investigate. It was odd-looking and dissimilar to the other rooms on the ship. For starters, it was a dark red, an almost pinky colour and there seemed to be cushions in every corner. There were posters up on the walls with words he couldn’t read and faces he didn’t recognize. There were many other objects that he also couldn’t identify scattered around the room. It looked…homey.

“This is my room, Lancey. I uh- hope you like it. You can sit anywhere. Sorry if it’s messy…I’m not much of a cleaner. I have some of the snacks you enjoyed before in one of my storage units, I think you should eat something and drink some water. I’d like to talk if that’s okay?”

Lance pondered on her words for a bit, seemingly still on the verge of losing himself to his mind battle. Then he smiled, pulling through and nodding. Ezor went to go rummage through what looked like as cupboards and closets to Lance. Meanwhile, he went and took a seat on a giant beanbag looking chair in the corner of the room. It had many pillows and blankets to warm him up. He was still in shock from the amount of love and warmness radiating from Ezor’s room.

While he was distracted, another heap of warm things was dumped on him.

“Here are some of my casual wear clothes. Please wear whatever you like while I get some snacks. I’ll be in the storage unit getting them, so you’ll have your privacy, just tell me when I can come out”.

He nodded and proceeded to rummage through the heap of clothes. He decided on a fuzzy and warm baby pink hooded sweater and some normal black leggings. He was sure none of the other pants would fit him as they were too big and the sweater itself was extremely oversized, reaching to his knees and sleeves going past his hands.

However, it was warm and made him feel good. It smelled like Ezor, light and sweet. He pulled the hood over his head and laughed as it dropped down well past his eyes.

Ezor yelled out a “You decent?” from the large storage unit attached to her room and he answered with a loud yes.

She came out, holding all sorts of snacks and looked at him.

“Awww! You look so adorable in my clothes! That sweater is soo big on you, it’s eating you alive! You look so cuddly and adorable!” she squealed.

“Thank you” he smiled.

“You know, you really should eat more, I know most humans are smaller than Galra, but you are thinner than I think would be considered healthy”

Lance blanched.

“Uh…yeah…I guess. I’ve always kinda been um…lanky? Never really could put on weight easily but when I started going to the Garrison, I managed to put on an adequate amount. But then we got thrust into space unexpectantly and I’ve got some…er…issues which require me to take medication. I didn’t take it as often when I was back on Earth because I had people around me who knew and supported me. Now with the added stresses and nobody on the team knowing, it’s been more and more difficult to control so I end up taking more medication and in turn, I guess I lost a lot of my appetite. I also sometimes am unable to stomach some things that are made but I don’t have the heart to tell anyone because they’re all so busy and tired and I don’t want Hunk feeling guilty or making something different for me. Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I am literally rambling right now, so sorry, and you said you wanted to talk too- “

“Hey, hey, Lance, calm down it’s fine! I only said something because I care. You may be our prisoner, but we’ve spent time together, we’ve talked. And so, you mean something to me.”

Lance couldn’t help the tears that began to well up in his eyes. Sometimes that was all he needed to hear. He jumped up and flung his arms around Ezor’s neck, silent tears streaking his cheeks.

Ezor giggled and let out small rumbles, calming him down.

That’s when it hit him. What the fuck had happened??

“Ezor, why is it that when you do that, I get calmer? And why did I feel so weak when I heard growling and why did I coo? I didn’t even know I could make noises like that? Why did Krolia say Omega? Isn’t that what you guys called me when I got here? And why- “

“Hush for a second Lance. I knew Lotor was cruel about it and meant to be torturous but in the purest way possible, you really do need a lesson on the dynamics. I guess it makes sense, you thought you were fully human before, correct?”

“Correct” Lance answered.

“Well alright, so Alteans and the Galra and many other species have dynamics or secondary genders. There are quite a few, Alpha, Omega, Beta, and some species have Gamma and they all have different behaviours and characteristics. However, you can’t generalize anyone, people say Alphas tend to be hulking like Zethrid but look at Keith, your mate or Acxa for example, they are not huge. This does not mean they are not good Alphas, but most species have evolved to switch dynamics, so your mate is an Alpha right now but depending on environment or circumstance, he could switch to other dynamics and so could you! All dynamics except for Gamma can conceive. The Galra do not have a Gamma dynamic but Alteans do. So anyways, I think because you began to be intimate or show interest in Keith’s courting attempts, your body began to change according to the environment. Galra pheromones are so strong that even if the species that a Galra falls in love with does not have any dynamics, they can develop dynamics. You can ask your mate more about that because he is half Galra and his mother had a non-Galran mate. Anyways, even when your Altean genes were repressed, based on the environment your body began to physiologically change into an Omega. But it looks like, that is your bodily preference anyways because when your Altean genes were expressed, you just solidified your Omegan status. You can tell a person’s current dynamic through smell, you are still new, so it may take you a while to adjust, you are probably still overwhelmed and sensitive. So, let me tell more about Alphas, Omegas, and Betas…”

~An embarrassing talk I already wrote for Keith and you guys in the last chapter and I’m too lazy to write again later~

“OH MY GOD! KEITHS GONNA PUT EGGS IN MY WHAT?!”

“I mean only if you two decide you’d like to conceive but most Omegas like an Alpha’s knot, especially during heats so contraceptives can be used to thin the lining and prevent any eggs from sticking. Some Omegas like this because they like the feeling of the eggs inside of them and they feel pleasure from the unviable birth that follows.” Ezor explained calmly.

Lance was shocked.

“…wow…um…is it weird that carrying eggs doesn’t sound all that strange to me? Like it’s crazy but I wouldn’t be appalled?”

Ezor smiled.

“Not at all. Sometimes I tend to switch to Omega and I much enjoy eggs being deposited in me as well as the unviable birth”.

“OH MY GOSH EZOR! YOU KINKY WOMAN!”

“Hey! You’re the one who just said you’d like to experience it!”

The two were snuggled together on the bean bag looking chair, periodically yelling and giggling.

“So, um…who eggs you?”

For the first time in an hour, Ezor turned a bright shade of red.

“Who do you think?”

“OMIGOSH, IT’S ZETHRID RIGHT? SIZE QUEEN ALERT!”

“LANCE!” Ezor screeched, throwing pillows at Lance.

“When I emerged from the bathroom while getting ready, I saw you two on the coach and Zethrid’s huge ass hand was resting itself on your waist! I knew yall were fucking!”

“LANCE!!! SHUT UP!”

Ezor was now chasing Lance around her room, throwing whatever she could find. Lance couldn’t stop laughing and neither could Ezor.

That’s when the door opened.

“I don’t know why it’s so noisy in here, but I hope you’ve spoken to him ab- “Zethrid stopped mid-speech, eyes on a frozen Ezor and Lance who were comically pulling at each other.

A sigh was heard and Acxa stepped out from behind Zethrid, Narti followed her.

“We told you to brief him. Not to have a playdate, Ezor.” Acxa’s cold voice cut through the silence.

Lance didn’t know how to behave in front of Acxa and Narti, so he just put his arms down and managed a small smile.

Ezor let out an adorable laugh, it caught Zethrid’s eye.

“Well, now we can all brief him. And can you blame me? Lance is amazing. He feels like family to me”.

Lance smile grew 3x and his eyes became watery again.

“You’re my fam too Ezor, I don’t care if we’re at war.”

Lance knew deep in his heart that this could be a mistake. That they could be just tricking him. But the conversations he had had with Ezor in the past hour alone told him otherwise. He would take that chance.

She smiled and grabbed onto his hand.

“Lance, this is Acxa and this is Narti. And you, of course, know Zethrid” Ezor said, gesturing to each person.

“Of course, I know Zethrid, I know you two are egging that’s for sure”.

Zethrid’s stoic face broke and Lance was surprised that she could look flustered. Acxa and Narti were smirking at the two. Zethrid didn’t say anything, maintaining her pattern of little speech.

“I see you have become the best of friends with him, you don’t even tell me when started…what did the human call it? Egging?” Narti spoke.

Comically, Acxa and Lance snorted at the same time which eventually lead to everyone to burst out in laughter.

“Okay, okay. Let’s calm down and brief him”

“Ugh, fine. Acxa, you’re always the party pooper. Okay, Lance, we’ve got a plan to get you back home safe to Voltron” Ezor explained.

Lance’s smile faded as he stared up at all of them in wonder.

“…Really?” he whispered.

It was Narti who gave him a fond look.

“Yes, small omega. But listen carefully because it is evidently risky”.

They began to recount to him how they planned to get him to safety, all while the horrible thoughts and anxieties of if he would even be welcomed into Voltron ran through his mind.

⋆*･ﾟ:⋆❁ ≖≖✿❁ :۞:••:۞:••:⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅:••:۞:••:۞: ❁ ≖≖✿❁⋆*･ﾟ

“Okay, I get that Kolivan. We all know the ship’s location is here and how we’ll carry through with the rest of the plan once Lance is secured but the problem is that I think we’ll waste too much time and energy locating him on the ship. If we take too long, Lotor could do something… if we knew his location on the ship during the time we attack, it would be a more foolproof mission” Keith pointed out.

“While I understand your concerns Keith, this is all I can do with the information you and Davzi acquired and what your green paladin decoded… I do have a spy in a Galra ship nearby Lotor’s, but I have no idea if they would know anything about Lotor’s ship”. Kolivan explained.

“I highly doubt they would. That information would be classified and not given out to everyone. Lotor’s smarter than that” Pidge added.

“I wonder if there was some way to access the database files on their ship without being detected. Pidge could easily figure out Lance’s location utilizing the security system” Allura inputted.

They were all gathered around a huge table in the meeting room. A couple of the blade had stern looks on their faces. The Voltron team all had furrowed eyebrows, Hunk had tear-streaked cheeks as he couldn’t cease crying. Kolivan was a mess, nobody had ever seen him so unstable. It had taken four of the blades to stop Krolia from going out into a pod ship alone, presumably to take down Lotor’s entire fleet single-handedly.

And Keith, well Keith had gone feral. Fully transforming into a Galra-human hybrid with protruding fangs and fluffy ears. His skin remaining skin (no fur had made an appearance) but the tint of the skin becoming a lavender colour. His eyes had glowed a bright yellow and he had very sharp claws. Krolia had forcibly physically fought Keith in order to stop his rampage, the Alpha wanting to seek and destroy on the spot.

He was calmer now. Sitting at the corner of the table, his long raven hair falling in his face, clearly distraught.

“I wish we could just cut their signals for a bit, grab what’s mine and leave” Keith bitterly spat out.

Hunk glared at him and on any other day, Keith would have been confused but this entire awful event had sparked something in all of them, it had brought them closer together and now they were reading each other incredibly well.

Like a family.

And it made everyone even more solemn. Because even when Lance wasn’t there, he was knitting them together.

And so, he knew exactly why Hunk was glaring at him.

“Okay, fine Hunk. I meant, grab what’s _ours_ and leave” he corrected.

Hunk threw him a small smile and he couldn’t help but feel a pang in his chest. Coran burst out crying for the sixth time that day from the exchange.

“NOPE! Not again! Nobody else get teary eyed. We are not wasting time by crying _again!_ Let’s rescue Lance first and then we can cry!” Allura declared.

Everyone nodded, holding back their tears.

“…wait! That’s it!” Matt exclaimed.

“Uhh…not crying?” Shiro asked.

“No! Cutting their signals! Pidgeotto, my tiny munchkin, you have an interference generator, don’t you?”

“Matt, I don’t know if you are trying to die by calling me those strange names, but I’ll ignore it for now because my other brother is missing. Yes, I do, but the signals not strong enough- “Pidge started.  

“YES! It’s not! But, I’ve been working on this signal boosting software, so the castle can run more efficiently! We can try tapping it into your generator and BING BADDA BOOM! No signal for Lotor’s ship, we grab what’s ours and leave!”

Sounds of celebration went around the room. As soon as Pidge heard the first half of Matt’s speech, she knew what he intended to say and had run out of the room to attempt pairing the booster software and her generator. Hunk, Matt, Shiro, Davzi, Kolivan and Allura followed her, anxious to get it done in record time.

The rest stayed behind to solidify the rest of the plan and if they could cut the signal for a short amount of time, it would be a piece of cake.  

Keith thought of how Lance had been stripped, that monster Lotor’s hands on his mate. Just wait till he got on that ship, he’d rip him to shreds.

 ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆❁ ≖≖✿❁ :۞:••:۞:••:⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅:••:۞:••:۞: ❁ ≖≖✿❁⋆*･ﾟ

“Yeah, so that’s basically it. We cause an interference; the ship is temporarily disabled and in all the chaos you slip away. We’ll have a pod ready for you, Ezor will oversee escorting you and you’ll meet the three of us at the different checkpoints. “Acxa finished.

Lance nodded, having followed along the entire time they had been explaining. Narti and Zethrid had slipped out, presumably to give Lotor updates on Lance.

“…Lance? Are you good hun?” Ezor asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah…I’m fine… this is a great plan. Thank you, guys”.

Acxa slammed one of her hands on the table, startling the new Omega.

“What’s wrong?”

Acxa, currently and most of the time, was an Alpha; and an aggressive one at that. Ezor placed on top of Lance’s.

“Sorry, she has a stupid Alpha brain and keeps forgetting you’re a baby Omega. What’s wrong though? You can tell us”.

Acxa’s eyes were boring into Lance.

“…Nothing…uh I just don’t know if my team w- “Lance started.

“LOTOR IS COMING, LANCE NEEDS TO PUT THIS ON NOW AND WE NEED TO START ACTING!” Narti burst through the door, throwing a blue blur at Lance.

Lance scrambled to arrange the getup and found it to be a royal blue baby doll, it was mostly sheer lace with a bow right in the middle. There were matching thigh highs and a garter. Lance begrudgingly began putting on the outfit, slipping out of his warm hoodie and leggings. He kept on the lingerie from before, wanting a bit more coverage on his ass and chest.

Narti was explaining how Lotor wanted to test Lance’s knowledge on the dynamics and how Zethrid was escorting him, attempting to buy time.

Lance was ready, Ezor grabbed him and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened, and he thought for a second before replying.

“I wouldn’t mind that if it meant preventing…you know… anything else from happening”

“I won’t let him invasively touch you, Lance. I don’t think he will but I’m not 100% sure, he tends to forget himself when it comes to the empire”.

They got into position.

The door opened, Zethrid opened it, allowing the prince to enter before trailing behind him.

The prince raised his eyebrow, taking in the scene before him.

There sat Lance, all dolled up, looking like a snack. He was sitting on Ezor’s lap, facing her, his arms wound around her neck and his legs were on either side of her hips. Her legs were spread wide, it reminded Lance of a rapper’s music video back on Earth. He tucked his face close to her neck, avoiding the prince’s gaze.

“Ezor” the prince started.

“Yes, my prince?”

“…Did you shift into an Alpha?”

 ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆❁ ≖≖✿❁ :۞:••:۞:••:⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅:••:۞:••:۞: ❁ ≖≖✿❁⋆*･ﾟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon! Drop a review/suggestion please! <3


	6. Lotor's true self revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -it's been a while i know, some stuff went down but im good now and will continue this   
> -i changed up some of the background relationships, Matt/Shiro/Allura was in this fic before I knew about Adam so we're taking it out, it was very minor anyways so chapter 3 has been changed to reflect that   
> -i realize this new update is very short, i just wanted to give you guys something for now, the next update will be a lot longer   
> -the next update will be this weekend   
> -merci <3

“Alright, that should do it” Pidge sighed while turning the screw head a final time.

The signal-boosting software had to be input into the interference generator using exterior hardware. Matt and Pidge had run around the castle, grabbing various screws and drives in order to construct the required vessel. Once constructed, they needed to wire it to the generator- which is what Pidge had just finished doing. The hardware they had constructed included an intensity dial for which they had predicted distances that the wave generated by the machine would reach. They were going to test it out with the dial on the lowest setting as that setting only covered 1 square meter of space. They took it to a secluded upper level of the castle, something they didn’t need functional for any amount of time.

They got to one of the upstairs levels and entered one of the old Altean rooms under Allura’s instructions. It was an old outfit interchanger room, the machine that did the outfit interchanging was attached to one of the walls and it had clearly been unused for a long time. Allura activated the machine, it came to life, glowing blue and a drop-down menu appeared on the previously blank screen. It had a small circular plate in front of it, probably for the individual who was using it to stand on. Matt placed the improved interference generator onto the plate and backed everyone way to the other side of the room.

Pidge held out the remote, took a breath and pressed the button that was supposed to cut the signal.

The screen on the clothing interchanger immediately went black, the plate no longer glowing.

Everyone sighed in relief, Matt doing an air whoop and Pidge smiling brighter than what was considered normal.

Shiro was the first to lose his smile and instead spoke, with a hardened face.

“Alright, time to go get Lance. He’s been in there too long for our liking.”

Smiles around the room slowly dissipated. Determination and anger set in, even Hunk having stiff lines on his forehead. Everyone started moving, all set on accomplishing separate tasks that would all lead to the quick launch of their mission. It wasn’t too long now.

 ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆❁ ≖≖✿❁ :۞:••:۞:••:⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅:••:۞:••:۞: ❁ ≖≖✿❁⋆*･ﾟ

“Is there a problem?”

“What?”

“I said, is there a problem?”

“With what?”

“With me. Is there a problem with me being an Alpha?” Ezor repeated, she sounded as if she were going to crush the prince right then and there.

“What?! Of course not, that’s absurd. It’s just you don’t usually take on this dynamic, so I was surprised for a second…” Lotor averted his gaze from Lance casually on Ezor’s lap.

Ezor tracked the movement of his eyes.

“What is it then? You’re not looking me in the eyes, my prince. You don’t seem like the type”

Lotor’s eyes snapped to hers in an instant, the anger in them visible, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Or is it because this small human Altean omega is on my lap? Did you want him for yourself?” she continued.

Lotor’s eyes lost their fury and instead adopted a confused conformation. Lance had never heard him speak so softly or look so vulnerable.

“…Did you think I was the kind of person to do that? You know I’d never actually…it was to scare Voltron… I wouldn’t ever…”

Lance slowly turned his head from the crook of Ezor’s neck. It looked as if tears were threatening to fall from Lotor’s eyes, he was staring at the floor. Ezor had a shocked expression, obviously not meaning for this little charade to go as far as it did. Acxa, Narti and Zethrid had similar solemn expressions.

Lance didn’t like the tension, or rather his omega didn’t like it. Even when he thought himself to be just human, he always had a peace-making nature at home (which is why he was obviously destined to be with Keith, somehow, he completely lost his own nature with that boy and his arguments). His omega amplified this part of him. He let out a small coo and some calming pheromones.

The effect was instant, shoulders came down, lines on foreheads disappeared, eyebrows relaxed themselves and all eyes were on him, which made him immediately burrow into Ezor. The eyes on him (and the lack of clothing) sent chills through him. Ezor stood up, startling him but not letting go. She carried him to her bed and wrapped him up in a gigantic blanket, then she set him down and turned back to Lotor. He looked to her with hurt eyes and she couldn’t help but fling her arms around him, the impact sending them both staggering backwards.

“I’m sorry! I know who you actually are and that you’re only doing all this because you’re forced to, but I was just so scared for the omega!” she cried.

Lotor returned her hug and nodded.

“It’s alright, I have given you all ample reason to think that I have turned into a monster. To be quite honest, I kind of have. Taking hostages and humiliating others… I have become just like my father”.

Ezor shook her head vehemently, unable to form words.

Acxa put her hand on Lotor’s shoulder.

“You’re doing only what you must. Anything else and he would’ve killed you”

Zethrid joined in, placing one of her massive hands on top of Lotor’s head.

“They are right. We understand, it is why we are still here”

Ezor pulled away from Lotor, smiling up at him. He looked to the four of them and with a slight nod of his head, smiled slightly as well.

Lance felt a little awkward in his blanket burrito watching the tender moment. He felt as if he were intruding.

Then, in a split second, five pairs of eyes were on him.

“I suppose you four have already arranged an escape plan for him” Lotor said.

The hesitation returned upon the girl’s faces, all except Acxa.

“Yes, we have” she sternly said.

Lotor smiled.

“Wonderful, I thought I was going to have to stage a battle wound or something in which the chaos would allow Lance to slip away but surely you have come up with something a lot more practical?”

The girls smiled, feeling silly for ever feeling an ounce of doubt towards Lotor. He was just that good of an actor.

Zethrid let out a bellowing laugh.

“You’re not the best at strategizing, _dumbass”_

The five of them broke into a fit of laughter as if Zethrid always addressed the prince as a dumbass.

Lance looked to them. They were all young, also thrust into war, just a group of friends. They understood right from wrong, but they were also culturally impaired (something he understood, coming from a Latino family, he was fortunate enough to have a logical mother that taught him the wonderful things about his culture, but others were not as lucky, machismo culture dominating the lands). They were only trying to survive, trying to get by all while causing their own small disturbances to the empire along the way.

Lance looked to Lotor as he laughed.

He didn’t know how or why, but he just knew it in his heart that Lotor was not a monster.

But wait hold on second.

Escape?

“Wait, wait, wait. Why did you capture me if you were just going to let me escape?” Lance asked.

It took Lotor a second to collect himself before he answered.

“Politics, of course. The empire is supposed to hate Voltron because they stop us from our apparent goals and so naturally, capturing one of you for information, fear or simply to weaken the enemy were on top of my father’s to do lists for me… Oddly enough though, he did specifically say that if I were to capture you, the former blue paladin, a special reward would be given to me. Tell me Lance, do you hold some sort of valuable information against the Galra, something that the rest of team Voltron do not know? If you do, I am not asking for it but I’m trying to find out why my father targeted you”

Lance thought hard for a second. He literally knew nothing. He was the last one to ask, the broken one. He could barely do one thing mediocrely (shoot) but the rest of his team was amazing. If anyone had any sort of special information, he’d be the least likely.

“No…I’m nothing special, I hold no value to Voltron, I am replaceable, expendable. I think your father knew that, he knew that I was the weakest link and so capturing me would- I don’t know, break spirits?”

The five looked at Lance closely, almost in awe. Strangely, it was Lotor who walked up to Lance and looked him in the eyes.

“You are the furthest thing from replaceable and expendable that I have ever laid eyes on. You are brave and strong, always putting your team’s need before yours. You endure many burdens and many pains and yet always seem to smile and hold a unique attitude towards situations. You ease the burdens of others, taking them upon your worn-out shoulders and adding the weight on your beaten down back. You shoot with precise aim, knocking down many enemies from afar so that the number that approach the team head on is fewer than what originally set out to destroy them. You are not the weakest link, you **are** the link. You link all of them together, and not just them, you just linked us together, people you just met, people who are supposed to be your enemies.” Lotor explained.

Lance had tears in his eyes, he couldn’t help it.

“And that is why my father must’ve wanted you. He must’ve seen it in battle or deduced it from reports given in by Galra intel scouts.” Lotor concluded.

Lance couldn’t control himself anymore. He’d buried all his feelings for far too long and he began sobbing. He clutched onto the prince’s robes and wracked his body with sobs. The girls joined in, all of them releasing calming pheromones to soothe the omega.

“Is that what you were saying earlier? That you didn’t know if your team would want you back?” Acxa asked.

Lance nodded against the Prince.

“How absurd. Who wouldn’t want an absolute gem of a guy?”

Out of all five Galra, Lance did not expect Acxa to be the one to break the tension, he giggled at her comment.

“Oh my gosh! You guys! Acxa actually said that! And it totally counts as a pun because Lance is like our blue gem!” Ezor exclaimed.

Zethrid and Narti rolled their eyes while Acxa gave Ezor a small punch to the arm.

“Wow, I didn’t think I’d be so emotionally exhausted checking in on you guys. I thought I would step in and explain the escape plan” Lotor laughed.

“Well, it appears things do not ever go as planned around here” Narti joked.

“No, they do not. Now, would anyone mind telling me the actual escape plan?”

They gathered around to re-explain the plan to Lotor. Ezor took Lance to find some sleuth worthy clothes and his bayard.

 ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆❁ ≖≖✿❁ :۞:••:۞:••:⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅:••:۞:••:۞: ❁ ≖≖✿❁⋆*･ﾟ

Shiro had one of the darkest looks of all time on his face. His space child had not only been taken from him, from the looks of it, he had been treated horribly and touched without permission. He was ready to break every individual ligament, tendon and bone of whoever touched Lance. The way Prince Lotor had stripped Lance down in front of the team and humiliated him had pissed off even the ever-patient Takashi Shirogane.

They had started the rescue mission, everyone had piled into the Green lion as it was the only lion with a cloaking ability. Pidge and Coran had quickly installed signal blockers around Green so that the interference software wouldn’t affect her.

The plan was to fly in close to Lotor’s ship and dock somewhere discreet, keep Green’s cloaking enabled and Pidge would stay in Green and start up the interference software and monitor it. Pidge would also be guiding the team after scanning Lotor’s ship and simulating a makeshift map. The rest of the team would go in and extract Lance, a few of the Blades accompanied them as well, including Kolivan. Then they’d high tail it out of there back to Pidge and Green and make a break for it, that’s when the rest of the Blade would show up along with Allura and Coran on the castle ship as back up, to make sure they got away.

They were almost there, it wasn’t too long now.

 ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆❁ ≖≖✿❁ :۞:••:۞:••:⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅:••:۞:••:۞: ❁ ≖≖✿❁⋆*･ﾟ

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a kudos, comment or suggestions. I'll read and reply! <3  
> More soon!


End file.
